No one needs to Know
by AmateurFanFiction
Summary: Amu is a young girl with style of a rockstar, when moving into a hotel owned by family friends she meets Ikuto a playboy with all the girls hanging by his every word. But when they collide will Ikuto be able to keep his cool without letting sparks fly? And how will Amu protect him without letting her secrets out?
1. First Day

Summary- Hinamori Amu is a normal girl, with the style of a rockstar. When moving into a friends hotel she meets Ikuto the owners son a classic playboy with all the girls hanging at hiss very word. But when Amu flys into his life will sparks fly?

**Chapter 1**

Admin: Haha! My first Fanfic! I am so happy.

Amu: About what? There are loads of people who write FanFictions everyday and who are much better then you.

Admin: *depressed mode*

Ikuto: *sigh*

Ikuto: This is boring.

Amu: Umm, just read.

The crisp Autumn wind blew in through the open wind, disturbing the sleep of young bubblegum haired girl, she stirred and rolled onto her back. She groaned and peered over the the clock, she read it with tired eyes her mind woke suddenly,

'Oh no!'

Almost literally jumping out her bed, white shirt? Come on! She hurried scavenged through her suitcase, found you thought Amu clenching her shirt tightly. She skipped every second step excitedly, a new chance to make friends she thought and stepped into a room with the soothing smell of bacon and eggs, the owners of the hotel were already awake Akuto and his wife Souko had already started busily setting the tables.

Amu's mother was a good friend with Souko, so by chance Amu was given a free room close to Seiyo academy, Amu didn't know much about their family, but she knew Souko and Akuto also had two children Utau and Ikuto, yes Ikuto thought Amu. He was a strange one, she had met him last night, when she first arrived he simply looked her up and down and continued up the stairs without nothing more then a

'Good Night'.

She pulled a empty chair out and pondered about Ikuto more.

'Good Morning Amu! Did you sleep well?' Souko asked happily pouring her a cup of fresh juice.

'Morning Souko, yeah it was fine' Utau sat opposite Amu flicking through a magazine, she would stop every now and then and stop and read a fashion article excitedly. She had already liked Utau, she had a loveable aura about her and easily made arguments into fits of laughter.

Amu ate quickly, she seemed to be one of the only quests awake, so she thanked Souko and hurried to the door to slip on her shoes. Out in the open air she felt better, she was also starting at Middle school in a new city, not to mention where she didn't know anyone.

Anyone but Utau and Ikuto, they were a start at least.

A large crowd of students gathered around trying to find out what class they were in, Amu stood on her tip toes aimlessly trying to get a view.

'Why did I have to sleep in'

She looked like an idiot, although this was going to ruin his start of school reputation he sat his bag on a bench and hitched her onto his shoulder.

'I-Ikuto! What are you doing'

'I am helping you what do you think?'

Amu decided to ignore his question, Ikuto was just trying to get attention she thought, Reading over the crowd she searched for her name... Blue class 2. He looked up at her she was blushing, he found this amusing and turned around to walk to his class.

'Let go you pervert!' Amu shouted, what was he doing! Ikuto put her down quickly seeing the were attracting attention. He grabbed his bag

'Later'

Once again Amu was left with her mouth wide open, he REALLY was a strange one.

The class buzzed with excitement, friends stood gathered in groups gossiping excitedly about the new year. The teacher walked in flustered and smiled goofily, at first look you would think you were looking at a juggling act she had papers all over the place.

'Alright class, Good morning my name is Sensei Nikiadou' the class in unison said good morning and shuffled into their places. Amu looked around there was one spare seat next to her maybe it was Utau's seat?

Just then the door opened, all stopped and looked. The teacher shuffled through her notes until she found the page she as looking for,

' Oh you must be Ikuto, please take a seat'

Whispers carried out throughout the room, The girls seemed to have already fallen for Ikuto's good looks, pink love hearts popping in their eyes and floating around their heads.

'Look at him!'

'Isn't he dreamy'

'Ikuto what a gorgeous name'

'Look how cute his eyes are'

But the talk was just among the girls;

'Wow'

'He is so awesome'l

'Look at the girls, he has to give us some tips'

'So cool'

Amu sighed he didn't even glance at her, although he had only spoken to her twice she felt it was reasonable enough to at least wave or say hello. She pouted and looked down at pink badge, luckily enough Souko had gotten her a job at a small cafe called "Neko Cafe".

'Hi my name is Mashiro Rima'

'W-what?' The girl in the next seat waved to her, she had long blond hair tied in a bun with a red ribbon, she had had a large pill of multi coloured gag books on theedge of her table. She must have an outer character too... She seemed like a good person, she needed friends right now and this was a good chance! She held out her hand cheerfully

'Sorry I was dozing off, I am Hinamori Amu'

Rima half smiled and took her hand and shook it gently, she looked down at Amu's table and pointed at the badge

'Is that a Neko Cafe badge?'

'Yeah, I just got a job'

'I work their! I'll walk with you after school!'

Amu's list of things to do;

Job, Tick

New Friend, Tick

Understand Ikuto, Not at all

Admin: OMG I am so excited! But to keep going I would love if you could review

Amu: Review!

Ikuto: Review!

Admin: Please Review! (=^ェ^=) -Nya


	2. The Neko Cafe

**Chapter 2**

Me: Chapter 2!

Amu: Hopefully it gets more exciting, not much has really happened in the first chapter

Ikuto: What do you want to happen Amu? *smirks*

Amu: Hey! Save the teasing for the actual story *blushing*

Ikuto: So what does happen?

Me: You will have to wait and see!

XXXX

*Ikuto's View*

'Ikuto! Come on our table will be taken by now'

'Im coming Kukai'

'I want to see the blonde waitress again, she was so hot'

'Kukai, don't be such a flirt you could tell she was on her last nerves'

'Shut up'

*Amu's Pov*

The bright pink sign swung softly in the breeze, it read 'Neko Cafe'. As Amu and Rima got closer they could see the cafe clearly now. Crowds of people sat tables laughing and drinking coffee, this seemed to be the popular after school hang out.

'Wow, Rima is the cafe always this busy?'

'This is the busiest it gets, don't worry!'

Rima grabbed her hand and ran ahead,

'Let's get your uniform'

Rima pushed through the crowd and pulled her through the double doors, inside was the kitchen with cooking utensils hanging along the wall and clothing rack against the wall. She flicked through the various coloured aprons and skirts pulling a lacy pink one out and showed it to Amu

'this is yours!'

'W-what! This is so revealing, and these ears. Are you sure this isn't cosplay?'

'Its called Cafe Neko, you can't expect waitresses not to dress as cats'

'Fine, I just hope no one I know comes here often'

XXXX

*Kukai's Pov*

'We got our table Kukai why are you so nervous' smirked Ikuto

'She is gonna be here again, same time as yesterday'

The blonde I was waiting for walked up to the table apprehensively and flipped the pages of a notebook.

*Rima's Pov*

God! it was that weirdo again, he was flirting like crazy yesterday, the silence grew longer... Ok I gotta say something.

'What cha want?'

Do I have to say it? I could feel my bosses eyes glaring at me from the kitchen a spatula in hand, sometimes I hated that I had to say it, but I gave in.

'Nya'

The jackass smirked he sure was enjoying this...

*Kukai's Pov*

Damn she was hot, that dress she wore hugged her figure perfectly showing off all her curves. I read her label excited to find out her name

'Rima ehh? Well I'll get a hot latte with YOU sugar as a side'

Her gorgeous rosy lips twitched, she turned to Ikuto ignoring me.

'What 'bout you~nya'

'I'll have small cappuccino thanks'

'Sure~nya'

She turned on the spot and hurriedly walked away, damn I was so close! Ikuto held back his joy of seeing Kukai fail miserably,

'Kukai you scared her off'

'Shut up Ikuto'

*Amu's Pov*

Wow! This actually looked kinda cute on me, I checked myself in the mirror at various angles. I stroked the soft fur tail coming from my skirt, it was so soft.

'Oh Amu-chan that looks perfect!'

I turned to see Rima push the doors open and hurry over, leaning into my ear she whispered

'Ok Hun can you please take number 3. That guy is killing me!'

I nodded and smiled at her, Rima had been serving my tables while I was getting dressed and figuring out how to walk with my tail hanging so low. Fixing my skirt I headed out into the cafe atmosphere, I started my rounds going to each table to fix orders and then around again to refill glasses. Ding!

'Order up for Table 3'

I scurried over and grabbed the order of a cappuccino and latte, I scanned the table numbers. Ok two boys, I wonder which one was annoying Rima-chan...

'Here is your order~nya'

I smiled setting down the plates, I looked up to their faces. Ok boy one, he has mahogany brown hair, I don't know him. Boy number two, blue hair Crap, Ikuto! Ok calm down Amu, wait what is he looking at? I followed his eyes, he was looking at my boobs! I looked at the other boy he was doing the same! God!

I stood up straight crossing my arms under my chest angrily, what a pervert!

*Ikuto's View*

Since when did Hinamori work here? She did look pretty cute in her small dress with cute cat ears and matching tail, and best of all while leaning over the table she showed her boobs off nicely.

She stood straight suddenly breaking my trance, and crossed her arms under her chest making her boobs look bigger. Yet I looked over to Kukai and saw he had the same Idea, our eyes met. I signalled him that this one was mine, he got the message and backed down. I had to say something, she and already started to try leave.

'Actually can you please get me a napkin?'

She turned around and nodded.

'Sure~nya'

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to the counter, Hinamori sure was a looker. She had the looks of a superstar and the body of a model, yet came to stay at my family hotel.

After a few minutes I got impatient and sat up searching the room, ah! I spotted her waiting a table in the corner. Taking her sweet time I bet, wait she is coming to us now. She put her hand out looking at me shyly

'Sorry about the wait, here~nya'

I took it from her sweet little hands, she smelt of ripe strawberries. Her eyes were like golden orbs of honey, pulling her hand away she left as suddenly as she arrived.

XXXX

*Amu's Pov*

After finishing our shifts Rima walked with me home, It was only my first day and I felt like my head was going to explode.

'He was so intense, god it was creepy!'

'Oh Amu-chan, since you are new here you wouldn't have heard the stories'

Stories what does she mean? Does she mean like ghost stories, I laughed mentally at the thought of a horror story about Ikuto. They were probably just rumours all combined, how bad could it be? I had to ask the question, I was kinda afraid of the answer...

'What stories?'

'I heard that Ikuto and his best friend Kukai are planning to screw every girl in their level by the end of the year!'

I shuddered struggling to digest this

'Shit! That's scary, do you mean like are the sharing?'

'Yeah! So watch out for those guys'

'Wait that's like 60 different girls!'

((They have for classes per level A, B, C and D.))

As we arrived at the front of the hotel I hugged Rima telling her I would be alright even if Ikuto is in the room next to me. Well at least I hope so!

*Chapter End*

Me: God Ikuto you are so creepy!

Ikuto: *evil smirk*

Me and Amu: ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Yaya: I want some lines!

Me: I will give Yaya some more lines if you review!

Yaya: Please review! *puppy eyes*


	3. Meet the Gang

**Chapter 3**

Me: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and support! I have a deadly disease called writers block, but I have been fighting back!

Ikuto: That's a lame excuse Baka

Me: *pouts* Shut up, you still haven't made a move on Amu

Ikuto: I am working on that *smirks*

Amu:（；゜０゜）Shit

Me: Disclaimer! I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters only the plot.

XXXX

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback *:.｡. o .｡.:*

'I heard that Ikuto and his best friend Kukai are planning to screw every girl in their level by the end of the year!'

I shuddered struggling to digest this, is that even possible?

'Wait that's like 60 different girls!'

'I'll be ok, thanks anyway Rima-chan'

Well at least I hope so!

*:.｡. o .｡.:* FlashBack End *:.｡. o .｡.:*

*Amu's POV*

Beep, beep, beep SLAP! I hit that stupid alarm clock hard, its always telling me what to do so it deserved a good hit. Satisfied with a small dent on the alarm clock, I sat up reaching to pull the curtains open, outside was a great view of the outside pools. The hotel was actually quite big and modern but I was staying in the staff overnight rooms, and of course where the family that owned the hotel slept as well.

I was lucky enough to have my mothers friend being the owner of the large hotel which she was happy enough to let me stay until my parents came and bought pur new home, and best of all the hotel was at least two blocks from my new school! The family includes Souko and Akuto and their two kids my age Ikuto and Utau.

My new friend Rima told me that a rumour that has been going around, that Ikuto and his best friend Kukai were planning to screw every girl in our year!

Terrifying I know, but I found it harder since Ikuto was staying in the same city, hotel, hallway and we are literally right next to each other! That's not the worst of it, he is in all my classes accept health! Thank god, I can imagine the creepy looks Ikuto would give me when we started on sex.

After fixing my uniform on properly I found my way down to the staff kitchen where like I said staff and the owners had their daily meals. Most staff had already passed through and left to the main building so as usual it was quiet and Amu could easily find a seat.

'Good morning Amu-chan, Utau is waiting for you at the door so please eat quickly!'

'Thanks for breakfast Souko' She smiled in response and hurried back into the kitchen. I ate quickly and caught up to Utau who was about to give up on waiting for me.

'Thanks for waiting Utau-chan'

'Took you long enough Amu' She held her head high although I could tell she was just hiding her half smile, but I let her be just to protect her ego. We only had one class together but it was good to have Utau to talk to, she always knew just what to say to cheer you up.

'Hey Utau?'

'Hai?'

'Have you hear any rumours lately?'

'Yeah like that one that Miki and Yoru Sensei are dating. And the one that Ran, Miki, Su and Dia Sensei are all related!'

'Should I believe them?'

'Of course not! Except maybe the one about...' I didn't hear the rest of what she said so I hope it was too important

XXXX

*Amu's POV in class*

I could feel his stare it was burning its way through my head, after arriving late Ikuto had happily found an empty seat behind me during our art class. I am going to kill him when we walk home, a hand tapped me softly on the shoulder I knew who it was so I ignored it.

He tapped be harder each time making my eyebrow twitch noticeably, it soon turned into a sharp poke, I snapped and turned around suddenly

'What. Do. You. Want?' He pouted like a child leaning his head on his hands looking at me with his midnight eyes, his gorgeous charm worked on many but not me.

'I just wanted to ask for help on question two'

Angry eyes from all the girls stared at me, they probably wished to be in my place and have his midnight eyes staring deeply into theirs. I answered their prayers and answered coldly before turning back to my scribbled on work.

'No, do it your self'

After that he didn't speak to me by continued to stare at the back of my head. I looked over to Rima, she was trying to hold her joy back. Apparently it was incredibly rare for girls to not be swooning over Ikuto's every word, even the teachers and older students had a thing for him.

Rima pushed a note onto my desk and urged me to read it while Miki our Sensei was facing the board. In neat pink handwriting it read;

"That was hilarious, that really made my day! Their is only three girls know that can reflect Ikutos charms. Yuiki Yaya, Hinamori Amu and me! Come and hang out with us at lunch by the bench at the far end of the soccer pitch :P"

I smiled and folded the note over nodding to her. I can't wait!

XXXX

*Amu's POV Lunch Break*

With a lunch box in hand I made my way to the bench, some people were already there but I couldn't see Rima among them maybe I chose the wrong table? Nervously I approached the table, there sat a guy with extremely long violet hair, he would probably look like a girl if he tied it up and dressed like one.

Next to him was a actual girl with mahogany brown hair tied in pigtails with two large red bows, she smiled cheerfully at the others. She had a child like aura around her, like a baby I thought giggling in my mind at my sudden smartness.

Opposite her sat a blonde boy, he was very handsome he kinda looked like a prince or like our principal Kiseki Sensei. I laughed again internally, wow I really was on a roll today!

Next to him sat a boy with dark green hair and glasses, he had his head in a book so paid to attention to my arrival. But at the end sat a blonde girl, Utau!

'Oh Utau-chan nice to see you!' All at the table looked up noticing Amu standing awkwardly at the end of the table, then they looked at Utau then back to me and smiled. Utau shuffled over inviting me to sit next to her.

'Amu! Come sit please' say down next to her giving her a quick hug and set down my lunch box onto my lap.

'Guys this is Hinamori Amu a close friend of mine, she moved recently and is staying with me. Amu-chan these are my friends' she motioned to each of them. Firstly to the boy with extremely long hair

'This is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Year ten student. Being part of the basketball team and good in all his classes, he is rated fifth most popular student in school.' He waved over the table,

'Nice to met you Hinamori-San' he held out his hand and I shock in firmly.

'To you too Fujisaki' Utau pointed to the girl in bows.

'Ok next, this is Yuiki Yaya year nine student rated eighth in school. She is our baby of the group she is average in most subjects and will usually drag you to a candy shop and make you buy half the store.'

'Not fair, you guys never take me to a candy store anymore' pouted Yaya, she was a baby.

'Nice to met you Yaya!'

'Oh nice to meet you too Amu-chi' Yaya reached over the table giving me a tight hug, after letting me go she nodded to Utau to let her continue. Her next target was the handsome blonde next to my left.

'This is Hotori Tadase the prince-'

'I am no mere prince! I am king' Tadase had suddenly stood up on his chair and put his right foot on the tabs laughing evily. He lost his princely aura and turned into a evil king. All on the table sweatdropped. After a minute of ranting he sat in the far corner sulking. He found his confidence and sat down again, this time a bit shy.

'Sorry about that, I kinda don't like the word prince'

'I forgot sorry, Ok so Hotori Tadase is in his tenth year at Seiyo High and is rated second most popular in school. And like I was saying he is the ... of our group. He kind aid our leader so feel free to talk to him!' Tadase blushed at leader and smiled up at me.

'I hope we become good friends Hinamori-San!' Utau pointed to the boy who still had his head in his book.

'Next! This is Kairi Sanjo, our bookworm! He is year nine with Yaya, he is rated tenth most popular in school just making it onto the leader board! Kairi get your head out of the book, I am complimenting you.' He looked up his glasses falling down his nose as he looked at me, bashful he pushed his glasses back up turning away.

'Salutations Hinamori'

'To you too Sanjo-San' Breaking the silence Rima ran up to the table panting

'Sorry, Mina *pant* I had *pant* emergency *pant* meeting *pant*'

'Its ok Rima, I have already met your friends' Rima looked up surprised probably didn't even know I was there.

'Oh Amu-chan, that's good!' The rest of the table laughed as Rima found herself a seat next to Nagihiko. This sure was going to be a good year!

*Ikuto's POV*

After two periods filled with boring classes, nervous girls confessing and staring at the back of the pinkettes head I was relived to be outside in the fresh air. I found my best friend Kukai juggling a soccer ball outside the girls changerooms, that henati. After internally facepalmimg I approached silently from behind and grabbed his shoulders. He screamed like a girl and soon recovered laughing

'Kukai you're way too obvious hanging right outside'

'But you are tall enough to see through the windows, you can be a hentai in secret! It's not fair to short hentais' I smirked shoving my hands into my pockets

'Like you' he pouted

'Oh shut up, at least I have someone is particular I have my eyes on'

'Utau'

'What! How did you guess?'

'The way you get nervous around her'

'Is it that obvious? I am getting weak facade'

'Well why don't we go to that Neko Cafe after school to cheer you up?'

'What? So you can be all goggly eyes with the pinkette?'

'Haha it's a win win! Come on?'

'Fine but you are paying'

'Sure'

XXXX

Me: I am gonna cut this chapter short because I want to make sure my readers have an idea of what is going on!

Ikuto: Doesn't that make the story better?

Me: Don't question my skills

Ikuto: The account is called AmatuerFanFiction, that does say you lack skills.

Me: I couldn't think of anything! And I have written FanFictions before I made an account, so :P

Amu: Not again, please review! Tell me if she should keep going? And thanks to those who have already reviewed!

LIST OF TEACHERS-

Pepe- Health  
Ran- Pe  
Miki- Art  
Su- Home Ec  
Dia- Music  
Yoru- Science  
Kiseki- Principal  
Mushashi- Japanese  
Nana-Vice Principal  
Temari- Maths  
Nikiadou- Homeroom

I don't have rolls for these Charas yet!

Il-  
El-  
Rhythm-  
Kusukusu-  
Daichi-  
Snoppe- ((A/N: Snoppe is from season one, the guardian character of a snowboarding girl!))

POPULARITY RATING LIST-

1 Ikuto  
2 Tadase  
3 Amu  
4 Utau  
5 Nagihiko  
6 Rima  
7 Kukai  
8 Yaya  
9 Lulu  
10 Kairi

Ok Lulu will appear in the next few chapters! Sorry once again for the short chapter!


	4. A for Amuto

Chapter 4: A for Amuto

Me: Sorry for the wait! I updated as soon as I could!

Ikuto: Really, after reading some of the latest manga.

Amu: And walking the dog.

Rima: And doing homework

Me: Why are you on their side!

Rima: You're not funny, you are an insult to comedy

Me: *fake heartattack*

Rima: See! This insult to comedy does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters. If so she probably would have made Tadase gay and much more Amuto scenes.

XXXX

*Amu's POV*

I raced down the halls laughing, Rima was already out of breath. We were trying to get the best seats in science so we didn't have to sit near Ikuto and Kukai. I stopped outside of the science room, we had science with class C. Wait where is Rima, she was right behind me. Panting she came around the corner.

'Wait, *pant* for me *pant* Amu-chan'

'Sorry Rima, after that experience yesterday I want to get a good spot!'

'Of course, that Kukai guy is seriously getting creepy' I nodded in response and knocked on the door. A guy with midnight dark hair like Ikutos popped his head out at first I seriously thought it was Ikuto but he had soft honey eyes and a friendly smile, which was a good replacement for the constant smirk I see daily.

'Oh hello, I am Yoru! Come in~nya' Did he just say nya? Maybe I was imagining it. We walked into the science room it was much bigger than I expected. Along the side were long benches with water and gas taps, in the centre of the room were tabes in the usual set up for written work.

No one was in the room yet so I excitedly found a spot near the window second from the back and Rima sat behind me, I didn't feel like putting up with Ikuto's sharp poking again.

The class soon filled but it still had two vacant seats, one next to me and one at the front of the classroom. I had planned with Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and Utau to protect us for the lesson, in return for part of our packed lunches.

But Nagihiko was missing he was meant to sit next to me, I just hope Ikuto doesn't come before him. The door opened suddenly, my hopes all thrown into the trash, in stepped Ikuto with a huge smirk. He walked causally to the seat next to me before sitting down he whispered in my ear.

'You can't run away from me Amu-koi' Satisfied with my sudden blushing he sat down wearing that smirk.

That horrible smirk, I swear that smirk one day is going to drive insane.

'Ok class, we are going to start the term off with a partner project~nya' Oh god I wasn't imagining it, he was saying nya! I looked over to Rima she had noticed too, I ripped a bit of paper and scribbled,

"OMG Rima-chan he would be a great waitress for Cafe Neko!"

I passed it behind me and watched her giggle in response.

'Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima what are you two laughing about~nya? Would you like to share you joke with the class~nya'

Busted. What should I say? That he sounds like a waitress from the local cafe? Of course not!

'I wouldn't like to share our joke with the class Yoru Sensei' the class gasped at my lack of respect.

'Ok, then you wouldn't mind having detention after school~nya?' Rima spoke next,

'But Yoru Sensei, we have work straight after school'

'Well you will have to cancel it, moving on to our partner projects. Amu, I was going to pair you up with Rima but I will swap you with Ikuto and Nagihiko' What! That means I am paired with Ikuto and I am doing a late shift. Rima was blushing, she was making it to obvious that she has a crush on Nagihiko.

'Amu-koi you wanna work on the project tonight?'

'Sorry, 1 I have detention, 2 I also have a late shift and 3 Don't call me that!'

'What about lunch tomorrow Amu-koi?'

'Sure, but don't call me that'

*Ikuto's POV*

I am number one, the most popular student in the school. I have had rumours spread about me daily, surprisingly some were quite true. Like the one that me and Kukai had a bet that we could screw all the girls in our year, luckily no one believed it.

I had all the girls swooning over me, and even the unbreakable two Yaya and Rima, admitted in elementry that they liked me. But I couldn't get just one girl to swoon over me, I could hardly get her to blush and that was usually by force so naturally she was my next target, Hinamori Amu.

The tv flashed a sudden news break, the news reporter KusuKusu straightened her notes and turned to the camera.

'A recent outbreak in late night rapes on local young high school women and the price in onigiri ((A/N: I couldn't think of anything, so don't ask)) has risen these stories and more tomorrow or read about them on our website www.********** ****. Have a good and safe night from Chanel six news'

What about Amu? She is working late tonight, I gotta go check if she is alright.

*Normal POV*

'My shift is almost done' Amu sighed there was only one table left with two men, hopefully the pair would leave soon so she could get home.

Amu turned to close up the registers someone grabbed her arms holding her against the counter, the tallest out of the two held her down where as the other began to unzip her dress.

'Help! Somebody please!'

'Shut up girly'

'Please! Help!' The short one held his hand over her mouth, and used the other hand to finish pulling the zip down. The door slammed open

'Let go off her' the three all turned to see a guy with midnight blue hair at the door, Ikuto. Taking advantage of the shocked rapists Amu bit the short ones hand and pushed him away, she ran into Ikuto's arms. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at the men,

'Get the fuck out you disgraceful pigs' the men obeyed and left quickly. He zipped her dress up for her then placed his jacket over her shoulders.

'G-gommen nasi Iku-' he pressed his fingers to her lips,

'Lets go home'

*Amu's POV in Hotel Room*

I kneeled gratefully in front of my heater and switched the gauge to number three, some of the heaters on our floor had taken out so the staff have been really busy making sure all rooms in the staff area had loads of blankets and warm. I was lucky enough to be one of the few with a working heater.

Pulling my blanket around my arms I smiled it purely was heaven having a heater in the cold. I didn't hear him come in he slunk in putting his arms around me leaning his head on mine.

'I-Ikuto! What are you doing in here?' He pouted like a child and held me tighter.

'I am cold Amu-koi'

'D-don't call me that' I stuttered trying to shuffle out of his grasp.

'Come on Amu-koi let me stay'

'Is your heater broken?'

'What do you think?' I felt bad for him it was terribly cold

'F-fine you can stay, but only because you saved me yesterday' he didn't respond but loosened his grasp moving around me to rest his head on my knees. I flushed watching him getting comfortable, he was just like a big Neko.

I imagined him with Neko ears and a tail, I accidentally giggled out loud. He turned to me staring into my eyes

'What are you laughing about?' I turned my head still chuckling.

'Nothing!' He smiled not a evil smirk but a soft smile, he does have a soft side. We sat in silence for a while until I began to feel bored. His eyes were closed, he must be asleep. I stroked Ikuto's hair away from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears.

'Amu-koi you know that's an erotic spot' he smirked obviously enjoying my constant blushing.

'O-oh s-sorry Ikuto-san'

'It's ok I like it' I flushed and nodded stroking his hair out of his face, I just remembered!

'Oh I have some Pocky in my bag would you like some?' He smirked in response and went to my bag. He searched through my bag and pulled out my pinkest, laciest bra! That idiot! I stood up and chased him around the room and finally got him cornered.

'I-Ikuto! Give it back!'

'Only if you kiss me Amu-koi' What does he mean! He held it higher, now me is just making fun of my height.

'N-no!'

'I'll keep it then, oh it's a D cup!'

'H-h-hey! Fine...' He smirked and pulled my head into his. I had to give in he wasn't going to give it back any other way, I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in. Wait he was stealing my first kiss, how dare he!

When he had his guard down I snatched my lacy bra out of his hand and ran to the other side of my bed. I poked my tongue out playfully, he suddenly lounged onto me pushing me onto the bed in an awkward position like a position for sex.

'Heh, I gotcha'

XXXX

Me: I slipped in a little Amuto scene for you guys!

Amu: Why did he take my bra!

Ikuto: Thats the risk of asking me to look in your bag Baka.

Me: Quarrelling like a couple

Ikuto: Aren't we a couple?

Amu: *blushing*

Su: Please review~desu!


	5. Shopping Time

**Chapter 5:** Shopping Time

Me: Hello supportive followers! I finally updated, I am sorry I haven't been able to get into a decent writing session (~_~;) And I am gonna try and make this one muuuch bigger!

Ikuto: So many excuses

Me: Thats it! Because Ikuto is being such a bastard I am going to slip in some Tadamu in with the Amuto! Who will Amu chose?

Ikuto: What! That's not fair :P

Me: Don't push your luck Tsukiyomi *Utau glare*

Ikuto: (ﾟoﾟ;;

Su: Su is here to fill in! AmateurFanFiction does not own Shugo Chara or it's Characters, please R&R~desu!

XXXX

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback *:.｡. o .｡.:*

I poked my tongue out playfully, he suddenly lounged onto me pushing me onto the bed in an awkward position, like a position for sex.

'Heh, I gotcha'

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback End *:.｡. o .｡.:*

~9:43pm Tuesday, Amu's Hotel Room~

*Amu's POV*

He was so close I could even feel his cool breath against my face, not helping the situation a dark crimson blush crept across my cheeks. His hands holding a tight grip on my wrists, I wasn't able to move.

Was this the end of my virginity? Was this really going to happen? Oh Papa woudl just have a fit if we were in the same room, would they hate me? Oh god, I wasn't ready for this, he was getting closer what do I do? Ok what did Utau say, rape whistle or a skilful hit to where it hurts. Well there isn't a rape whistle in hand so may as well.

'Ahh what the...' He groaned and rolled off of me, I couldn't help but smile. I really owe Utau one now. I put my bra back in my bag and sat back at the heater, watching him in pain as my entertainment. After ten minutes of waiting he finally found the strength to sit up and scold me.

'That was not nice Amu~koi' I smirked, he was always teasing me so it was time to let him have taste of his own medicine. So this time I needed to show him I Hinamori Amu was the one in control.

'Well I don't play nice Tsukiyomi Ikuto' Surprised my next statement he gasped slightly but covered it up with a smirk, It was working soon I will be the one with control.

'Well played Amu-koi'

'Thank you, I am going to have a shower and no peeking' she punched him softly on the arm and grabbed her light pink strawberry decorated towel.

'Can't I share the shower with you Himeichigo-koi ( Strawberry Princess in Japanese!)'

'In your dreams Hentai-San'

'It is in my dreams' I decided to ignore that, so I headed to the bathroom and locked it behind me. Maybe that wasn't enough? Knowing him living here most of his life he probably has figured out how to pick the locks. I grabbed a chair and sat it under the doorknob, just in case.

What if he peaks? I stuffed a hand towel in the gaps in the door for good measure, seriously we are talking about a major pervert and he just held me down on my own bed. I turned the hot tap to the left a full turn and turned the cold a tiny bit. Hopefully he doesn't figure out the lock.

~After shower~

Amu came out with her towel wrapped around her and a bottle of cold milk in hand, she gulped in down happily.

'O-oh your still here!' He lay on my bed with a shojo manga, he looked up and smirked.

'Of course I am Hime-koi'

'Ok I am going to get changed and go to sleep, can you please go away'

'Sure Hime-koi' I shooed him out. After changing I lay in bed thinking...you know, I kinda like it when he calls me princess.

~11:76am Wednesday, Lunch Break~

I decided to ignore Ikuto for the day, although nothing much had happened I wanted to keep my distance so I could over think what did happen. Well he flirted, we cuddled and almost kissed...

'Amu-chi are you ok?' Yaya grinned when I regained consciousness, when looking around I noticed four pairs of other eyes looking at me. I tried to laugh it off, they would never understand!

'Haha, was just daydreaming'

'Was Amu-chi Daydreaming about a guy?' How did she guess? Was it that obvious? I really have to keep my eye on Yaya from now on...

'W-what do you mean!'

'Ohhh Amu has a cruussshhh' Noo! This isn't going well! What do I say?

'Oh shush Yaya she was just daydreaming' Luckily Utau was there to help me, even though it was true that I was daydreaming about what happened between me and Ikuto last night. But That hentai defiantly wasn't my crush!

'Y-yes, thanks Utau-chan' The conversation soon returned to normal.

'Anyway the worst thing happened yesterday, Yoru-Sensei paired me with the Baka flirt Kukai'

'Ohh thats terrible Utau' said Rima sadly ' But! I am in an even worse situation! I am parked with that *points at Nagihiko* crossdresser!' Everyone at the table thought the same thing "This again?", this fight always ended with Rima stubbornly saying she doesn't love Nagi even though it is really obvious.

'I am not a crossdresser Rima-chan!'

'Admit it you baka crossdresser! And don't call me Rima-chan!'

'Only if you admit you love me' A dark blush covered her face making her bright red, she finished the argument with the usual stubborn denial.

'W-what! As If I would love a Baka Crossdresser like you!' The bell rung just in time before it got any worse.

'Ok come on Rima-chan or we will be late' we waved goodbye to the others and headed off. We walked in silence until she managed to mumble out,

'I don't love Nagi' Huh, yeah right. Her blush wasn't helping her story. I nodded but smiled, I can imagine them as a couple! They would be all kawaii and shy in public So moe!

~2:20pm, P4 ϻusıc~

A note rustled onto her desk, telling from the extremely neat handwriting she Cousy tell it was from Tadase.

"Hey Hinamori-San I am going shopping for a present for Yaya after school, wanna come?"

I forgot it was Yaya's Birthday soon! What would Yaya want for her birthday? An expensive sports car, endless supply of pocky, her own candy store? The list of presents that Yaya would want is ongoing.

Using my lucky pink pen today I scribbled on the back of the note and handed it back while Dia-Sensei was scribbling notes on the board.

"Of course, lets organise time after class"

When Tadase read the note he smiled at her, he was so royal and prince like when he smiled! (Echo) Moe! Moe! Moe! Ding! Ding! Ding! Wait what?

'Class Dismissed!' The class emptied quickly until it was only me and Saaya Yamabuki in the class room. Her hands slammed onto my desk and stared into my eyes.

((A/N: Rated T for terribly colourful language past here))

'How dare you'

'What do you mean Yamabuki-San?'

''How fucking dare you, I saw you talking it up with the prince, and you have been hanging around with him at lunch break'

'And?'

'How dare you little fucking skank take my prince away from me' She didn't have to go that far! I am meeting up with him soon too, I am going to be late.

'It doesn't look like you have made a move on him yet yourself'

'Just stay the fuck away from him you little cunt bitch'

'Don't tell me what to do'

'I fucking warned you, don't never mess with Saaya Yamabuki' she left the classroom quickly with a last evil glare at the door. What a bitch! Oh I am going to be late!

~4:19pm, Seiyo Shopping Mall~

'Hi Hinamori-San did I keep you waiting?' Oh he was here, he looked so Kawaii in his white shirt, green pants and matching tie ((A/N: What he wore on their shopping trip in the original series))

'N-not at all!'

'Oh good! Shall we firstly have a look in her favourite stores?'

'Oh yes! CC's Candy, Kiddy Land and Trends today! CC's is closest' ((A/N: All made up except Kiddy land which is an actual toy store in Japan!))

'Ok come on Hinamori-San!'

'Please, call me Amu' Oh I actually asked and I didn't stutter! This is a first, I think moving to Seiyo has changed me!

'Oh of course Amu-chan!' Oh I just had butterflies in my stomach, his voice is so melodic and sweet! He grabbed my hand an pulled me along, he was so close he smells so nice! ((A/N: Pervert Much?))

Walking together in the store I noticed quite a lot of distant whispering,

'Oh what a young couple'

'Those two are really cute over there'

Oh we kinda do look like a couple, we held hands walking through the mall and spoke In a causal manner. For the first store we went into Cc's Candy, a massive candy emporium filled with the latest goodies. We bought a bag of candy but we agreed that wasn't enough of a present, so we headed to the next store Trends Today a super popular clothes store with all the latest teen trends!

Trends Today was small looking store from the outside but was really big on the inside, it had a large table with the newest fashions in the centre as you entered. The clothes were split in Men's, Women's and Underwear.

Tadase and I went to look through the women's clothes, he probably feels really weird looking through ladies clothes. But he seemed to coop with it and smile, after a while of searching I really couldn't find anything until I saw something behind the denim jeans.

After I got it out I thought it defiantly was the one, a gorgeous casual blue dress which would be perfect for her and her style! I checked the size, perfect! I went to find Tadase, he loved it!

After buying the dress we headed back to the food court to eat get something to eat after a busy day, at the back of the mall we found a small market.

'Oh! Tadase-kun can we go in there?'

'Sure Amu-chan' We found a small store with a happy old man behind the counter he smiled and pointed to his sign, he sold ice cream!

'Can I please have a vanilla, what will you have Amu-chan?'

'I'll get a Chocolate please!' The man made two ice creams and collected the money of us. We found a seat at the fountain and ate together until it became six-thirty.

~6:46pm Hotel Hallway~

*Ikuto's POV*

Why was Amu so late? She isn't working late tonight it's Wednesday, what is she doing? I had already checked her room with a spare key that let's say I found it my parents bedroom.

She was at school today passing notes with that little kiddy king, god I hate him and his popularity. If he does anything to my Amu I swear I will... Maybe I should go check her room again in case she snuck by.

I opened my door slightly and peeked outside, don't want Mum knowing that I am sneaking into her room. Dad for that matter, if he found out he wouldn't care he probably would encourage it!

Dad has always supported us, he even tried to organise a forced marriage when Amu and I were younger. Ok the coast is clear, wait someone is coming! It's Amu! She has some questions to answer.

She put her bags down and flicked through her keys muttering names of keys, I couldn't hold my question back I was too curious but curiosity killed the cat...

'Why are you back so late Amu-koi?' She screamed dropping her keys, that idiot always a scary cat. I picked up keys waiting for her answer, she slowly answered

'T-that's none of your business!' Stuttering showing it its my business, what would innocent little Hime-koi have to his from me?

'Of course it is Amu-koi we are...neighbours' she sighed and grabbed the bags and keys out of my hands and found her way to the door almost closing it behind her.

'No now good night' she slammed it in my face close form snapping my nose off. What did I say? Maybe she is on her period?

*Amu's POV*

Finally back at the hotel I put my bags down and reached pulled out my keys, flicking through them I muttered what they were for.

'House key, spade keychain, Neko cafe backdoor key, love heart keychain, clover keychain, locker key, Neko cafe front door key, diamond keychain, bathroom key and finally hotel room key'

'Why are you back so late Amu-koi?' I screamed dropping my keys, what the hell!

'T-that's none of your business' he bent down and picked up my keys and bags and handed them to me.

'Of course it is Amu-koi we are, neighbours' I sighed, does he really have to know? I opened my door and slipped in and shut the door in his face after saying,

'No now good night'

XXXX

Just a little extra for those new to the words I am using or will use!

Neko= Cat  
Hai= Yeah  
Koi= how lovers address each other  
Gommen Nasi= Very sorry  
Oyasumi= Good night  
Mina= Everyone/Guys  
Baka= Idiot  
Hime= Princess  
Ichigo= Strawberry  
Watashi wa anata o aishite= I love you  
Moe= What Otakus use to describe people or moments that are really cute and childlike.  
Kawaii= cute or adorable

XXXX

Me: Thank you for reading, now please click on that box and type something nice and send it to me?

Nagihiko: In other words please review *sparkle attack*

Me: Oh hi Nagi-kun!

Rima: Since when were you so close...

Me: Jealous?

Rima: N-no! *blushing*

Me: I will start Chapter six soon!


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

Ikuto: *emo corner*

Me: Go Tadamu!

Tadamu Fans: Yeah! *chants* Tadamu! Tadamu!

Me: Suck that Ikuto

Ikuto: *growing mushrooms*

Su: Please R&R~desu!

XXXX

~9:08am Thursday, P1 Math~

*Ikuto's POV*

Amu ignored me the next morning, the walk to school together was a one sided conversation and she refused to look at my notes in class. I am like invisible to her, it is driving me crazy! Seriously what is wrong with us! I swear we were like really close friends and then she just started ignoring me, maybe it has something to do with the kiddy king. He was passing notes with her in music and giving her stupid smiles. Maybe I am just over thinking it.

The pinkette stared at the black board with her honey gold eyes intently but not in a want to learn, her eyes were filled with worry and desperation to distract itself. Her skin was pale and her bubblegum hair had lost its rich bouncy colour. In the seat next to her Nagihiko handed her a note, after fake smiling to him until he returned to his work and she frowned again. She read it slowly over and over a few times then scrunching it violently and stuffing it in her pocket, I wonder what it said? How dare Nagihiko pick on Amu when she is at her weakest, I guess I don't have the right to say that since she seems pretty pissed at me. Poor Amu...

Wait why am I thinking this! I am the number one playboy hottie in the school, why would I have the slightest interest in her? I never have wanted to learn more about someone so much, it was like a deep pain in my chest wanting to know her pain. I usually slept with a girl then left her the next day with a possible pregnancy and a broken heart, but Amu was different.

She had never tried to reach me or open up no matter how much I reached for her. I had never realised this before how much I longed to see her, to be near her and just to feel her bubblegum hair. Crap really? Have I fallen in love with Hinamori Amu!

'Tsukiyomi are you sleeping in class?' The class glared seeing how the most popular student in the school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto would respond to the dreaded Temari-Sensei, she is extremely nice but when you cross the line she would crack. You do not want to see Temari~Sensei when she cracks, last year a boy came late to an important class and didn't have an excuse. He ended up having to go to the nurses office soon finding out he had become deaf in one ear, from the lecture given to him by Temari. If teachers were allowed to hurt the students then he probably would have ended up in hospital, the message. You do not want to see Dark Temari, don't risk it.

'No miss I was just resting my head, I had a late night' Her expression didn't change signalling that I was safe, I smirked looking around the class they were mentally clapping me. I had gotten away with sleeping in class with Temari-Sensei.

'Ok just try not to catch up on sleep during class, we have mid-year exams coming up!' Who cares really? I always get great grades without even trying, I can sleep in class all I want. Hmm what was I daydreaming about? Oh yeah, Have I frickin fallen in love with Hianmori Amu! Could it be true? Well I never think about someone on that level and the last time I actually had a girlfriend it was just to get ahead of Tadase on the student top ten popular list. She moved away after the break up, so that doesn't matter anymore.

I decided to write another note for Amu, I may as well try again even if Rima's stares are really creeping me out now! Because I really want to know what is wrong, I feel so awkward towards her now. Hopefully she doesn't be so violent towards my bit of paper!

"Hi Amu, please tell what is wrong. I know it is more then what ever you were taking about with Tadase yesterday, of course that also counts.

Love Ikuto"

I handed the note to the guy in front of me and motioned to Amu, he nodded and put it on the end of her desk and motioned towards me. She turned to me her hair flowing behind her, she wore an emotionless look, I motioned her to read it. She sighed and opened it, she didn't scrunch it or even stuff it in her pocket she turned it over and picked out a sky blue pen.

I pouted at my work book, filled with perfect answers and clean margins. Looking over to Amu's she also had neat work but her margins were bordered with doodles including loads of love hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds. She turned to the guy and passed our note to him with another forced smile and motioned towards me, he handed it to me mouthing

"Are you guys dating?" I mouthed back the truth, I don't want to start rumours about her. So I shock my head and mouthed back

"Just close friends" he shrugged and turned back to Temari-Sensei. I opened the neatly folded note,

"Sorry Ikuto, I don't feel ready to tell anyone but Utau about my past. I might tell you one day so don't lose hope :)

From Amu"

I read it a few times over and over. Her past? What happened? What does she mean by she will tell me know one day? I do understand why Utau would know everything seeing as they kept contact after Amu's family moved to America, but why can't I know anything in this family!

It's not fair.

~11:25am Thursday Snack Break~

Ok I am going to ask her face to face what the hell is wrong and why I can't know anything! Well If I can get past her friends which will be hard. but it will defiantly will be worth it. I had a good view of them, Kukai and I usually hung around the Soccer pitch and girls changerooms which both could see the table easily. And because of the people sitting their and their hair colour we could even clearly tell who was who.

Only four sat at the table Amu, Kairi and Utau, Kairi will be easy to fly by, Rima will be a challenge but not impossible and lastly seeing as Utau was my sister and easily got her way, this combination became deadly. I told Kukai the situation and we figured out a plan, firstly we need two random students.

Easily we picked our two randoms and sent them on their jobs, firstly one was sent to the table to tell Rima that Nagihiko wanted to talk to her in the study hall. She nodded running off. Success! Next we sent the other student to lead Kairi away to explain what we are learning in Maths, that was easy. Now there was two.

Kukai nodded it was his turn and he was finally going to confess his love for Utau, you can tell that Utau likes him too so that was going to be interesting!

*Kukai's POV*

Finally Ikuto has taken interest in a girl not just for her looks. So how could I turn him down, even if I had to confess to Utau I was doing this for a mate and he deserved it after all the times he helped me hook it up with floozies. I approached the table half-heatedly and stuck on my cheesy grin, Utau just glared at me with her big eyes and Amu smiled.

'Hey Utau could I talk to you for a moment?' She thought about it and turned to Amu putting her hand to her lips as if whispering.

'Amu-chan are you gonna be ok on your own?' Maybe Utau has Espn? Well she couldn't so why would she be worried. Ok this isn't my business, I will stay out of it.

'I am not a baby Utau, I'll be fine'

'Ok but call me if you need me' she hugged Amu tightly and walked beside me, what do I say? I don't wanna confess, but I need to distract her long enough for Ikuto to ram some questions down Amu's throat... We stopped when we made it to the side of the study hall.

'So watcha want?'

'Um, well do you like ramen?' What the hell did I just say, now I sound like a weirdo. My reputation down the dream. Flush.

'What you big dummy! I I love ramen!' What the hell, that is defiantly not what I expected her to say... But that is awesome! I finally have some one to eat ramen with, I guess I could have it will Ikuto but he only eats one bowl and some rice!

'Seriously I love ramen too!'

'I bet I eat more ramen then you!'

'No way!'

'You are on after school Kukai, we will see who can eat the most ramen!' Is that a challenge. From a girl! That's so cool!

'Oh you are on!' Best. Day. Ever!

*Ikuto's POV*

There she was finally alone, I made my way to the table and sat opposite of Amu, she didn't look up but continued carving symbols onto the table.

'Amu?'

'...Yes Ikuto?'

'What does Utau know that I don't know?'

'...A lot' A lot! Wow I really am clueless.

'Can I know one'

'...L-l-like I said I will tell you'

'But I want to know, I want to learn more about you so I can understand you more'

'I-I can't trust anyone' I pulled her chin up, her eyes were red and swollen, evidence of tears streaked along her perfect cheeks. She had been crying.

'What about me?' I said Amu-koi in my head, it had become a habit.

'Nope'

'Ikuto! Get away from my Amu!' Utau approached the table with an evil look. 'Leave Amu alone she doesn't need more problems like you' More problems? Am I seriously the only one that doesn't know? I found my way out of my seat and left the table without another word.

Kukai followed me to the other side of the soccer pitch, Baka Kukai was in a better mood then me.

'Did she accept you?'

'Oh no! I didn't confess. What about you?'

'Didn't you see? Before I could get any information Utau came in and kicked me out!'

'Damn try another time'

'Yeah maybe' I was just confused, why was she crying? What does Utau know that I don't! Why can't I know? Why isn't Amu talking to me anymore!

*Rima's POV*

That stupid kid tricked me! Nagi wasn't even in the study hall, he was playing training with the new basket ball team! This must have been a trick!

I hurried quickly to the table just in time to see Utau scream at Ikuto. He left casually without another word, that bastard what did he fucking do to my Amu! Amu's tears are now dry, it was close to the anniversary of the thing she was struggling not to break down every second. I couldn't blame the poor girl! If that happened to me, I would struggle to even live. Utau wrapped her arm around Amu hugging her tightly, I too came over and hugged them from behind Amu.

'Yaya wants to know why everyone is hugging!' We all mentally sighed, Yaya was back and she just ruined the moment. Amu looked up at Yaya and she immediately understood and joined in the hug. We stood still for a few minutes until the bell went, we needed to be there for Amu when she needed it and now was the time. The girls let go and ran off to their classes leaving Amu and I at the picnic table, I helped her out and walked her to our next class Health. Luckily Ikuto wasn't in this class so Amu could have a break from him.

As we walked Amu's steps got slower and heavier, her feet were soon shuffling weakly across the ground. Amu collapsed. Luckily I caught her and lay her down on my knees. I pushed her bubblegum bangs out of the way and felt her forehead, she was burning up! She was too heavy for me to lift, I looked around there was no one around, everyone one was in class. I heaved her up and dragged her inside the corridor and left her on a chair I found and knocked on a nearby classroom. The door was opened by Miki-Sensei, she was very generous so wouldn't mind helping Amu.

The class all turned to me and began whispering why I wasn't in class, those thoughtless bastards they would never know what Amu has gone through. I glared at them all evilly, they soon backed off. That's right no one messes with Mashiro Rima. I asked Miki-Sensei out of the room, she gasped when she saw Amu. And quickly took to checking her forehead and pulse.

'Oh Rima-San, she is burning up!'

'Yes she fainted on the way to Health, and she is too heavy for me to lift that far'

'Oh of course I will get two students from my class to help' I don't want boys touching my Amu, they don't deserve to touch an Angel like her. But I could never say that to a teacher so swallowed my pride and nodded. She smiled and headed back to the classroom returning a minute later with two boys, Fuck. Ikuto and Nagihiko! I sent an extra evil glare at Ikuto and smiled at Nagi, they walked with me too the chair were Amu was. They both gasped, Nagi by instinct running up to her and like Miki-Sensei quickly checking if she had a fever. Ikuto still had his mouth wide open like an idiot, I gave him another touch-her-and-you-will-fucking-regret-it look.

'Oh Rima what happened!'

'She fainted on the way to health, I need some help getting her to the nurses office'

'Of course, Ikuto can you get her left arm?' Ikuto nodded and hitched her arm over his shoulder, how dare he get picked? And touch my Amu. Maybe I was too protective but I don't trust that Ikuto. Nagihiko hitched her right arm over his shoulder and I lead the way to the nurses office.

When we got to the office I immediately pushed Ikuto away and took her left arm, and helped her onto the bed. I thanked Nagi and stared at Ikuto them sat down next to her bed, she was just under so much stress and anxiety why did she have to be blamed.

'I am sorry Amu, I am so sorry' I truly was, I couldn't do anything for her. The bell rung and the nurse asked me to leave, I nodded and left without another word. Poor Amu.

~3:08pm Thursday, Nurses Office~

*Amu's POV*

The last thing I remember was falling into darkness, in the darkness i was scared but couldn't see what was scaring me so much. But I could hear voices, Rima's scream, Miki-Sensei talking about burning and again Rima whispering I am sorry. I winced trying to open my eyes, when I managed to fully open my eyes I noticed that the ceiling was white, I looked around. The rest of the room was white as well, it was lined with freshly made beds. I was in the nurses room.

I moved my numb hands and forced them other push me further onto the pillow, now that I was more awake I noticed the clock which read 3:09 meaning school was going to finish in a minute. Meaning I had to see Ikuto again, he reminded me to much of him. And I didn't plan on ever seeing that man again. I forced myself out of bed and slipped on my shoes, I then shuffled over to the desk which had two nurses sitting behind it. The closest one had El written on her name tag and the furthest had Il written on her tag, they must be twins they looks so alike. El so angel like and Il like a devil, she was smirking while mixing students files.

'Hi *cough* I am Hinamori Amu'

'Oh yes, you fainted on your way to class. Luckily your friends helped you to the nurses office. One of them kept staring at you. two bars of love!'

'Nani?'

'Your bag is in your classroom, the bell is going to rin-' the bell went interrupting the nurse. 'The bell just rang' I giggled and headed towards class, I hope everyone has left. I opened the door and bumped into someone causing me to fall, I groaned and looked up. Crap.

'I-Ikuto what do you want?'

'You' Nani! He is probably lying like always just trying to get a reaction out of me, God I am sick of this. I have realised I am just his play toy, just for his entertainment.

'Seriously, I am not going to cope with your teasing games anymore'

'But this isn't a game, I want you' I decided not to answer, that is just what he wants. So for once I am going to get what I want. I got up refusing to let him help me up, he handed me my bag. It was really nice he got my bag for me, what am I thinking! I tried to walk ahead of him but because he was taller he without ease got ahead of me.

'Amu please tell what is wrong' Never.

'You will never understand'

XXXX

Me: Oh! What is Amu's secret?

Rima: Aren't you meant to know as the Author?

Me: Yes I do know but isn't the suspense exciting?

All cast: "..."

Me: Ok then...

Su: Please Review~desu!

XXXX


	7. Anniversary

Chapter 7: Anniversary

Me: Thank you so much to the reviewers! Just the support I get is helping me get off my ass and actually write! So loads of thanks to those people, you know who you are! And just for you I am going to make this chapter extra long, so 5000 words!

Amuto Fans: We need more Amuto! Apologise to Admin Ikuto!

Ikuto: I am sorry Admin-koi

Me: Whoa, steady there. Save your lovin for Amu (・Д・)ノ

Ikuto: There is plenty of love to go around, I still love my Ichigohime-sama most

Amu: Baka Neko... *blushing*

Ikuto: (=^ェ^=)

Su: Please R&R~desu

Me: Su is a now a regular!

XXXX

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback *:.｡. o .｡.:*

'Seriously, I am not going to cope with your teasing games anymore'

'But this isn't a game, I want you' I decided not to answer, that is just what he wants. So for once I am going to get what I want. I got up refusing to let him help me up, he handed me my bag. It was really nice he got my bag for me, what am I thinking! I tried to walk ahead of him but because he was taller he without ease got ahead of me.

'Amu please tell what is wrong' Never.

'You will never understand'

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback End *:.｡. o .｡.:*

~3:48pm Friday, Walking Home~

*Ikuto's POV*

She didn't eat breakfast this morning, she didn't come to school today and ignored me when I tried to open her door. What is wrong with Amu? Mum says that she is having trouble, Dad just giggles like a school girl when I say her name and Utau refuses to talk to me.

Why can't I know anything! It is killing me inside that everyone knows something thank have no idea what it even is! Her lets say "Backstory" or "Past" is for some reason being kept a complete secret from me.

I didn't notice but I had arrived at the front of the staff rooms already, I slipped through the door and took of my shoes and left the room quickly with a small wave to Mum. In my hallway I found it hard to walk past her room, I had the desperate want well it had become a need to see her. She was fricking crying yesterday and what happens when I find out I am pushed away.

I unlocked my door, dumped my bag and closed the door behind me with a sigh, all this thinking is hard work. I walked to my bed and sat on the corner messing my hair up trying to get rid of my constant headache. I need to talk to her, but Utau banned me from touching her door. Mum told me not to talk to her and Dad just giggled and ran away trying to his fanboying. An idea popped in my head I jogged over to my desk and grabbed a spare sheet of paper and wrote,

Dear Amu,

How are you doing? Write back please.

From Ikuto

How I was tempted to write Amu-koi and Love from Ikuto, but she was in a fragile mood and it wasn't the time to tease her. I folded the note and peaked into the hallway, clear. I crept to her door and slide the note under her door and knocked just to alert her and sunk back to my room quickly.

I heard the door open followed by a rustle of paper and a slam of the door. I listened for more but more didn't come. So I headed down stairs to the kitchen to see what Utau was doing, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I got a bunch of glares from everyone.

What is their problem! Some stopped staring and went back to what they were doing, leaving Utau and my parents. Nothing was going to get answered if we stand in silence, so I asked politely

'Is there something wrong?' Mum looked down and sighed, Utau remained glaring as if I had killed five people. Dad was the only one willing to answer, he put a hand around my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

'Amu won't be going to school for the next week, and please don't ask why' Oh god why can't I know! I was so frustrated that I told him I wasn't going to eat dinner which was hard because I found out Mum wasn't cooking tonight.

She was a terrible cook, eating her cooking was like killing yourself. Mum had hired a Cook for the week so she could care for Amu, apparently she was feeling sick (note the sarcasm). I headed up stairs, and turned into my hallway. What theres Amu! She had a sky blue hoodie covering her pale skin, she was vague she still hadn't noticed I was there.

She was headed to the back entrance, and slipped out the door. Where was she going! Nevertheless I followed her until we came to a cemetery, where were we going?

Inside she stopped at a small gravestone which was decorated with a small cross and fancy writing, kneeling she stroked the names, Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori. Amu's Parents.

I never knew about their deaths, this was sudden. Poor Amu this must be what she was upset about. Although I didn't know her parents that well, I do have some memories of us as children playing.

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback *:.｡. o .｡.:*

~12:39pm Tuesday, Park~

*Normal POV*

((A/N: All kids are three, so they speak like Ami does. Sorry if it is hard to understand!))

'Iku-kun! Utu-chi! Wait fwor me!' The pinkette ran behind her friends, she grabbed the sleeve blue hair one and tugged it hard. The two turned at smiled at the little girl who had finally caught up, panting she regained herself and grinned.

'I wanna go to da pwaygwond too!'

'Cwom on den' the blonde girl replied, she couldn't help but smile. When the happy trio arrived at the park they approved a blonde boy also around their age.

'Hi Tadi-kun' the pinkette bowed politely at Tadase, she was mimicked by the siblings and they all giggled.

'Iku! Iku! I wanna go on da swide!' Amu tugged excitedly on his sleeve, he sighed patting her on the head.

'Cant you go on your own?'

'But I want Iku to come!' Ikuto thought she was so innocent that he couldn't refuse, he sighed but nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the slide. Burning with jealousy Tadase followed closely behind them, he didn't like it when Ikuto was around Amu. Amu slid down the yellow slide with a childish WHOO! After landing on her but she stood up and waved up the top of the slide to Ikuto.

'Iku-kun it's your turn to come down!' She yelled up the slide grinning, but Ikuto didn't want to go down he didn't like slides.

'Iku are you coming?' Cupping her hands around her mouth she called to him. He shivered, he had to except. You never want to see that gorgeous face in tears, he nodded sitting him self on the edge of the slide. He didn't move, Amu's face stooped to a frown.

Ikuto and Tadase had the same thought, oh no. Tadase probably saved Ikuto's life. At the last second he kicked Ikuto in the back forcing him down the slide. He screamed like a girl on the way down to Tadase's satisfaction. Ikuto stumbled gasping for breath at the bottom of the slide, with Amu beside him laughing excitedly.

'Iku dat was funny!' She giggled patting him hard on the back which wasn't helping at all with his breathing. The blonde girl came back with another girl with flowing purple hair tied up tightly in a ponytail, Utau introduced her as Nadeshiko.

'Kids come and get some snacks!' Amu's mother called out, the children ran obediently up to her grabbing pokki sticks and pudding tins. Utau shared her portion with Nadeshiko. While the children ate the parents spoke in whispers, all crowding around Midori, Tsumugu and their new baby Ami.

After eating, the children questioned Amu about what had happened with the parents, she answered in a whisper.

'Mama, Papa, Ami and I are gonna go on da plane to Amewica' the children gasped dramatically hugging her.

'How fwar is Amewica?' Nadeshiko tapped her shoulder questioning her.

'I dwon't know, Mama said we can wisit water'

'Nadeshiko we need to go, Nagihiko has a play soon' the mother of the new girl called

'Yes Mama! Bye bye!'

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Flashback End *:.｡. o .｡.:*

*Ikuto POV*

The memories floated away, and I refocused on what Au was doing. She was talking to the tombstone, she stroked it as she spoke. My ears pricked when she mentioned my name.

'Oh Papa, I met that Ikuto boy I used to play with when I was young. He really has changed, he is very popular and like a playboy. Don't worry Papa, I know you don't like me hanging around with boys but I also met some others. Including Tadase, but he still doesn't remember. And Nagihiko and Kukai, I don't know much about them though.' A tear ran down her face, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I jumped out of the bushes and hugged her. Shocked and embarrassed she hide her face from me.

'W-w-why are you here Iku-'

'Please don't cry Amu, I am here. I can't help you unless I know what happened, so please tell me' sniffling she turned to me and nodded.

'Two years after moving to America after seeing a late night movie and on the way home, we were attacked by a group of thugs. The men threatened to kill us if Papa didn't had over our money, Mama and Papa protected us. But the thugs brutally murdered my parents leaving Ami and I alone because they thought we wouldn't put up as much of a fight. After that we lived with our grandma, she was very kind but never had enough money to support all of us so I had to work at a young age. I had three jobs by the time I was fourteen, a singer at a bar, waitress and cashier. Not helping the situation I was bullied in school because of my jobs and hair colour. Once I tried to dye my hair black but I was caught by my sister. I didn't have friends at school I spent my time eating my lunch on the roof.'

Interrupting her she sniffed loudly, I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled and continued.

'Slowly I earned enough money to move back to Japan, because when I was little Mama said that we would come back, I had already been enrolled in Seiyo High. I couldn't waste that opportunity so I saved up over the years to come back, plus the pay is higher here. Then here I am now, I guess' giggling at the last part she leaned against my chest. She smelt like strawberries like always, god my hormones were kicking in. I pulled my eyes away from her honeysuckle orbs, stood up slowly and held by hand out to her.

'Arigato Himesama, time to go' she smiled and took my hand, we walked in peaceful silence on our way home.

~7:22pm Friday, Hotel~

'Where did you two go?!' Busted. We turned to see Utau, and lets say she was not in a good mood. I untwined my hand from Amu's and put it around her waist, pulling Amu closer which caused her to flush 3 shades of red. I replied to Utau.

'Amu and I went to pay our respects' And with that I lead Amu up the stairs and left her outside her door. She smiled and went into her room in a flash of her bubblegum hair she was gone, I was kinda expecting a goodbye or thank you kiss but there goes that idea down the drain.

*Amu's POV*

"Dear Diary,

I had a very strange night, I went to see the tombstone that was made in Japan for my parents as I usually did in America. But when I was talking to Papa, Ikuto jumped out of the bushes and hugged me. I don't know how long he had been there, he must have followed me from the hotel. Talk about a stalker! Anyway he asked about my past. Well I did tell him in the end, he was very nice about it and walked me home afterwards.

We got caught by Utau, but he just said we were paying our respects which I guess it true. He lead me to my room, he was looking so intently at me, I got nervous and kinda retreated to my room. I don't know what I think about him anymore. Anyway Oyasumi Diary!

Love Amu xx"

I decided to sign off on a happy note, even though no one would read my diary but me I should try and make it seem like I am interested in my life. I put the green pen down and shut the diary. I looked across my desk, I still had that note from Ikuto. I was to scared at the time to write back. Maybe I should? I pulled out a yellow/orange pen and wrote on the back of the note.

"Hi Ikuto,

Thanks for walking me home. I will go to school on Monday, but can you come with me?

From Amu"

I did think of saying love Amu, but the thought was thrown out as quickly as I thought of it. I read it over and over, seems casual enough. I folded it and I snuck to the door. Outside I checked that it was clear and slipped it under his door. I ran back to my room and giggled as I shut my door.

I put my pyjamas on and slipped into the king size bed, it still felt uncomfortably large and unusual to me. I tossed and turned in bed, I just couldn't get to sleep! I rolled onto my back and thought about what grandma said.

"If you can't sleep at night, it means that you are awake in someone else's dream".

Does that mean that someone is dreaming about me? It could be Ikuto, Ew probably some hentai dream.

Utau? She would be worried about me and her ramen eating contest with Kukai. Rima? Worried about me but she also has a crush on Nagihiko so maybe not.

Yaya? Nope she would be dreaming about candy or Kairi.

Tadase? I really don't know, he probably would be dreaming about world domination! Nagihiko? Nope, he obviously has a crush on Rima.

Kairi? To put it simply, Yaya and books.

Kukai? Soccer. Just plain Soccer.

Thats stupid. Maybe I am just having natural troubles getting to sleep, oh well.

*Ikuto's POV*

That bitch Saaya she was cornering me, her boobs in my face. Amu would never forgive me! I pushed her away she stumbled awkwardly on the ground, people gathered mocking me.

'He pushed the girl!'

'What a jerk!'

They all left...

*Utau's POV*

I stood in line, there was loads of people. The man behind the counter was giving out free ramen! He gave them out quickly I was so close to getting one! I could smell it from here! Only one person away! A brown haired not with green eyes pushed in front of me, he grabbed my bowl and stuck his tongue out at me! I stepped out to get mine and the man placed a sign in front of me.

It read "Out of Stock" NOOOOOOOOO!

*Rima's POV*

The stylists fussed over my make up, I pushed their hands away and gave them a glare. A man with a clipboard in hand told me I had one minute till stage time. I nodded and followed him to the set. The hosts was already there talking with a famous chef. I was given the nod and I slipped into the lounge chair. The hosts came over and sat down.

'Hello and welcome back, now who you have all been waiting for. Mashiro Rima!'

'Thanks for having me on your show' after the interview the host on the left asked quickly.

'Now Rima, before you go can you do your legendary move for us?' I nodded and stood up. I positioned my self before shouting

'Bala-Balance!'

I groaned slightly, was it just a dream? Damn I was enjoying that...

*Yaya's POV*

Candy. I giggled as I skipped along the path, there was candy everywhere! There was even little white chocolate bunnies, I picked one up and bit it's ear! It was so fun! I picked a pudding from the tree and ate it without the spoon. I picked flowers and ate their pedals. At the end of the path I found a giant lake, which guess what was chocolate! This is heaven!

*Tadase's POV*

Standing in front of the mirror I adjusted my crown so that it sat in the exact middle of my head, now I was ready. I opened the doors to lines of royal trumpeters, they played the ceremonial song as I walked down the long red carpet. Loving villagers gazed in awe and admiration at me along the sides of the room.

At the end of the carpet was the royal throne, which I the king of the world alone sat in. I sat down at waved a princely wave to the village girls. Everyone obeyed my every word, that is the way I like it. After dealing with royal duties I called for my daily suitors.

((A/N: Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are two different people, twins and Tadase does know this so he isn't gay. Which I wish he was))

All women that came I turned down flatly, until one girl with unnatural Purple hair kneeled before me. She was extremely beautiful, I must have her. I called her closer, she stood up and nervously approached. I stood up and pulled her chin up.

'Pleased to meet you'

'To you too Osama'

*Nagihiko's POV*

The girl was quiet, she had told me to meet her here. She wore a red skin tight dress that went to her mid thigh, I would never have imagined her like this. It was kinda alluring but I kept my guard,

'Rima, what did you want to tell me?'

'I-I wanted to tell you that, I-I like you!'

'I-I like you too...'

*Nadeshiko's POV*

I couldn't sleep, I tried counting sheep but it doesn't help... Maybe it

*Kairi's POV*

'Alright class here is you test papers, remember these marks are really important!'

She placed the sheet on my table, I read the paper excitedly. This was the day I was waiting for! What? This isn't possible. I-I... F-f-f-f-failed! Mother will be so Disappointed! The big fat F on the page stared at me evilly, noooooo!

*Kukai's POV*

My fingers hurt but I continued to play, my brother I was budging so neither was I! This fight was going to be mine! I had memorised the combo attacks for this player earlier so this fight was going to be a breeze!

'Are you gonna give up and go to bed Kukai?'

'Nope! I am going to win!' I pressed start, his character was quite strong. He had also been playing this game most of his life, he had an unfair advantage. But I Kukai Souma, was still going to win!

*Aruto's POV*

Ikuto was flirting with Amu! Yes, finally I can have little Ikuto's running around the house! I thought this day would never come! They kissed, oh Yay! He pushed her into a room. Finally it is happening!

I woke to a start, damn it was just a dream!

~11:24am Monday, Picnic Table~

*Amu's POV*

'Amu-Chan are you sure you are ok coming to school?'

'Like I said Utau, I feel much better' she eyed me but choose to ignore the subject.

'Yaya wants to know why Amu is better!' Yaya leaned across the table attempting to whisper in my ear but ended up destroying my left eardrum.

'What Yaya means it is good that you feel good, but what changed?' Kairi pulled Yaya back into her seat and saved her ass from a sorry kicking from Utau. What did change? Well I spoke to Ikuto about it and he was very supportive about it. I can't tell them that! One that will our reputations and two I don't want rumours going around that I like him. Which I don't!

'Amu-chi is blushing!' The table stared at me, no just don't think about Ikuto and you won't blurt anything out.

'N-no I'm not!'

'I have stupid Science next, I have to work with this stupid cross-dresser' Rima puffed angrily which luckily distracted the table from my blushing. Wait cross-dresser?! Maybe I just misheard what she said, she says things so fast it is hard to understand.

'I am not a cross-dresser!' No, apparently I wasn't hearing things...

'I saw girls clothes in your drawers' What!? Girls clothes? Maybe he was a crossdresser! Rima is terrible at lying and she doesn't seem to be twitching at all.

Wait why was she even at his house? Those at the table sat dumbfounded staring at the pair throwing smart remarks at each other. Quarrelling just like a couple, oh that was smart! I can be so smart and witty when no one is around. Or just when i say it in my head...

'You went in my drawers!'

'Wait. You went to his house!' Utau butted in, Rima blushed hard. She hated having everyone stare at her.

'I went to his house to work on our science project!' The table excepted he excuse and looked to Nagihiko to continue the argument. Yaya already had the popcorn out.

''Like I said why did you go in my drawers!'

'I was curious! Why do you have girls clothes in your drawers!'

'I can answer that one' we all turned, what the hell! Tadase said that! 'Fujisaki Nagihiko has a twin sister Fujisaki Nadeshiko' Huh?

'Yes, Tadase knows my sister since we were childhood friends' Huh?

'And with Utau' Huh?

'Oh and with Ikuto' Huh!?

'Wait' I butted in 'If you were childhood friends with them, then you were with me too!'

'Yeah! Amu used to live in Japan when she was little and she hung out with Ikuto and I!' Utau added resting her arm casually around my shoulder. That was so weird, that meant I knew half these people before I even transferred to the school!

'That's very interesting, that means we all knew each other before now' Tadase like always pointed out the obvious, Yaya pouted angrily before complaining loudly like the spoilt child she is.

'Yaya wishes that she and Kairi were there as well! It's not fair!' We laughed at the baby like teenager, although she had gone through puberty already she couldn't help letting out her inner baby. Nagihiko sat up in his chair and slammed his hands hard on the table drawing all attention to him.

'Nevermind that, Rima why did you go in my drawers!'

'I already told you, you cross-dresser' The same thought passed through all viewers of the fight, This Again? We all mentally face palmed, we all know this is going to end with Nagihiko coming up with a smart remark causing Rima to blush and counter it rather stubbornly like always.

'Tell me again Shrimp'

'Purple head'

'Midget'

'Girly boy'

'Short Blonde'

'Womanizer'

'Rima-chan' Oh there it is, Nagihiko pulled out the big guns. This always bet Rima in a fight. ((A/N: As quoted in the movie Pitch Perfect, which I do not own))

'God shut up!' We all laughed, their fights never get old. Ding, ding, ding! The bell went so we said our goodbyes to Yaya and Kairi and headed to our next class. Rima and I had science next with Nagi, Tadase and Utau. And of course Kukai and Ikuto.

In class we set to work on our project with our partners that Yoru-sensei had put us with, I sighed in my head, yep I was with Ikuto. I leaned lazily into my chair with my arms under my chest, although things were perfectly fine between Ikuto and I, I just didn't have the energy to put up with any of his teasing today. I heard strange noise next to me but I decided to ignore it, gees. All the kids in this class are so loud, talking over each other like the apes they are.

*Ikuto's POV*

Amu sighed crossing her arms under breasts and pushed them up, she was just so vague not realising the boys next to her including me were staring at them. The boys next to us were really getting annoying, there drool creeping down my shoulder. I poked her in the shoulder and whispered in her ear with a hand on the side'

'Don't show your body off like that, those boys are perving at you' she flushed immediately and took her arms away from her chest putting them on her knees, to the disappointment of her fans.

'T-thanks' she stuttered straightening up in her chair, gosh she was so cute. I smirked, then pushed my notes over the her side of the desk. She stared at them and looked up at me confused.

'Did you do these' she asked for some reason looked a bit dumbstruck.

'Read the name at the top of the page Baka' I answered simply causing her to fume and answer rudely.

'I know it's yours Baka, It's just... I kinda,didn't write any notes' Because she was sleeping in class, she never listens. She is lucky I actually half pay attention in class.

'Because you, were sleeping in class'

'Shut up, I know you sneak a few minutes of sleep in history' She snickered at her remark obviously pleased with her sudden quick thinking. Wait What? She looks at me during History. Oh that pervert, time to fire this bullet right back at her.

'So you look at me during History?' She flushed ten different shades of red and turned her head away stubbornly. It was a record for the different shades of red on her face, I should write a record of it.

'N-no of course not' The bell rung with her voice, Amu panicked looking at my different notes. 'We didn't do anything! S-should we work on it after school?' I smirked and put my notes back into my bag. She was asking me, that's a first.

'Sure, we should go to the local library just incase' she nodded and reached into her bag blushing. She pulled something out but put it behind her back before I could see, what was she hiding?

'W-well I kinda made something for you, as thanks for all you have done for me' covering her red face she pushed a beautiful midnight blue origami rose under my nose. She made this for me?

'Thanks Himasama' I said bowing as I took the flower from her hands, She flushed looking around nervously. Not many people were in the classroom so I didn't mind. Utau wasn't there so that was what really counted to me. Her little friends aren't here either so she wont mind.

I took her hand and pulled her out of the science room, she pulled her hand from mine and whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled as she leaned closer.

'For the sake of our reputations, can you please not hold my hand' I nodded and smirked, I walked ahead of her just so she would get flustered and race to get by my side. Bingo, she did. When she got close enough I leaned into her ear this time and whispered as quiet as I could through her sweet bubblegum hair,

'No one needs to know'

XXXX

Me: Amu's Past Revealed!

Rima: Finally...

Me: What, there isn't going to much more mystery. A lot more fluff in the next few chapters! I don't think I reached 5000 though.

Rima: I hate fluff.

Me: You are negitive!

Rima: You can't talk.

Me: *evil glare*

Rima: *evil glare*

Su: *sweatdrops* Please Review~Desu!

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Chapter Preview *:.｡. o .｡.:*

Chapter 8: Amu is back to school and even closer to Ikuto than before. It's time to get started on that science project, will things get hot in the study room?

XXXX


	8. Sweet Talk

Chapter 8: Sweet Talk

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter eight! Sadly I didn't reach five thousand words last time, so this time I promise to reach my goal! *evil Kiseki laugh*

Kiseki: *joins in evil laughing*

Ikuto and Amu: *sweatdrops*

Amu: Disclaimer time?

Me: *snaps out of it* I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters, only the plot is mine!

Kiseki: Why did you stop laughing Commoner?!

Me: Oh shut up Kiseki, just be happy you are the principal of a high school.

Kiseki: *shocked*

Su: Please read and review~desu!

XXXX

~4:15pm Monday, Library Entrance~

*Amu's POV*

God he was such a tease, he never teases anyone but me. Not even Rima and Yaya also known as the unbreakable two. Which due to me has become a trio, why does it have to be me. Why do i have to be the only one that gets hit on by the hottest and most popular guy in school! There is plenty of fish in the sea, so why me!

'Amu-koi stop daydreaming about me, we're here.' What! That idiot, I wasn't daydreaming about him. Well I kinda was but not in that way! Damn I am can feel the heat spreading through my cheeks, I blush so easily!

'W-what!' He rolled his eyes, he shortnes himself to my height and pointed to the large grey sign which read 'Library'. That was fast, we hadn't been walking for that long.

'We are here hentai-San' I am not a pervert! He is the pervert, he was the one pinning me to my own bed and addressing me as a lover!

'I am not a hentai, you are the hentai here'

'Thanks for noticing Amu-koi'

'Don't call me that'

'What about Hime-sama?' He counted it off his fingers as if he had lots of options. You know I kinda like it when he calls me that... Wait what! Never ever can he call me that. I stubbornly slapped myself straight, don't think weird things like that Amu! Remember Cool and Spicy!

'Nope' He put another finger down and put his other hand to his him as if trying to thinking of more options.

'Ichigo-koi?' He can't call me a Ichigo, it is just a stupid pet name Amu so don't fall for his tricks.

'Never'

'Amu-chi' he impersonated Yaya's childish voice, I giggled internally but kept my Cool and Spicy outer character strong which I dare say was really hard. His impersonation was really good seeing as he usually has a deep handsome voice. I did not just say handsome...

'No'

'Darin' ((A/N: Apparently it is Darling in Japanese, feel welcome to correct me if wrong))

'In your dreams' He fake pouted like a child, then quickly smirked when he thought of something.

'Fine then it's Amu-koi' Oh god!

'Its Hinamori-San to you'

'What? After all we've been through?' I grumbled in defeat, Ikuto defiantly had me there. He had saved me from rapists, we live next to each other and admittedly he helped me to to school the day after the worst night of my life. So maybe. I skipped up the steps ahead of him and pushed the great oak doors open.

Inside the walls were lined with millions of old dusty books, men, women and children sat in random blotches around the large room. A large square help desk centred the library, plump old ladies sat inside typing rapidly on their personal laptops. It was dead silent, other then the occasional turn of a page or the sound of keys being pressed. What a fun library.

Ikuto easily caught up and pointed to an empty table in the far corner partly hidden by a large trolley of newly returned books, now there is more of a chance he could rape me in a library. I quickly pushed the thought away and followed him to the table, when at the table he pulled out a chair and bowed. I fought my blush and took the seat opposite him, he frowned yet took the seat he had chosen for me.

I pulled out my bag and put it on the table, looking over to Ikuto I noticed he wasn't getting his notes out. He was staring at me intently with his dark eyes deep in thought. Maybe I was just imagining it, I continued unpacking and looked up again, he was still staring!

'What's your problem Tsukiyomi?'

'Not having you' he replied simply, not even with his usual stupid smirk plastered on his face. He was serious, nope he was just faking. Tsukiyomi is always lying so how can it be any different now.

'No seriously' he didn't reply strangely. I decided to ignore it, maybe the great and popular Tsukiyomi Ikuto was finally out of comebacks. Oh well. After unpacking all of my stuff that I would meed, he started to undo his own. I didn't want to give him more hentai ammo by looking at him so I decided to stare at the shelves, there was a lot of them and they were all filled with tons of books. They all looked pretty old so I didn't really want to touch them, to dusty.

'Come on Amu-koi we have to get started' he teased, I turned seeing he had finished unpacking. I nodded and pulled his notes to my side of the table and began to read them, the notes were pulled out from under my eyes. Ikuto had taken them back, I snatched them form his had and bought the notes closer to me. He leaned across the table and easily slipped the, out of my hand.

'Give it back'

'Only if you say "Please Ikuto-koi!"' He attempted my voice at the end but failed miserably, I couldn't hold back my giggle. But hell no am I going to say that, we are not lovers merely new friends or as he says "neighbours".

'Never'

'Then your not getting it back' he held it high above his head smirking, I needed to read it I didn't do my own notes so I won't be able to do my part. I feel for his bait and fought back.

'No! I need to read it!' I reached over the table, this wasn't very effective Amu think woman! I crawled onto the table and tried reaching again, he held it further away. I was at the end of the table when he suddenly grabbed my hand so I lost my balance falling onto him! But he rolled us over so he was on top, he had my hands pinned to the ground, my legs were being pinned by his left leg and his pervert of a right hand happily feeling my behind. Damn it, what do I do now I am about to be raped!

His face was getting close, this was getting really scary. My first time? Yes, the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu was a virgin. My shyness in Elementry school was taken as attitude, I soon became the most popular girl in Seiyo Elementry without even trying. Which is what other girls can only dream of, and me? I didn't want their attention or constant praise. I wanted to be preppy and confident, I still want to be that girl, that girl I will never be able to be. And I do not want to raped by my childhood friend.

'Are you kids alrigh-?' One of the plump library ladies waddled into the corner, she must have heard me yelling. She stopped and frowned at us, she probably didn't expect us to be on the floor. It kinda did look like we were about to move to tear fifteen so I couldn't really blame her for the shock. At the time of her arrival Ikuto had quickly removed his perverted right hand away and let go of my hands, he sat up from me and smiled like nothing was wrong at the office lady.

'Excuse my Girlfriend Miss, she is a bit loud' what the hell! He was the one that.. I am just not going to say it anymore. She nodded in agreement and gave me one last look of you-are-so-lucky-missy-that-he-is-hot. After she waddled away he quickly pinned my hands down again before I could react and used his perverted hand to trace the line of my cheekbone.

'Where were we?... Oh yeah' His face was only inches from mine when I took to head hitting him and pushing him off me, he like last time ended up being beaten by a girl. I snickered at him, he wasn't rolling like a baby like last time but he still was holding his head cowering in the corner.

I took the papers from his hand and took to sitting back down, he grabbed each of my breast and pulled me down onto his lap. He squished them then stopped

'Amu-koi, your stomach is squishy. You eat to much' He said with a pout, I replied in a matter of fact tone to him.

'You sir, were trying to rape me in a Library and you have just grabbed my boobs!' He was taken aback and let go of my boobs and settled his hands for a tight grip around my stomach.

'Sorry, would you like to do it somewhere else?' He muttered, god he was so annoying. I attempted to loosen his grip by pushing his hands away from each other. He didn't budge but I kept trying.

'Let go of me hentai!'

'Never Ichigo-koi' I suddenly smirked, he was taken aback by my confidence. He actually looked a little scared, perfect. Once again I skilfully flung the back of my head into his nose, I quickly crawled to the other side of the table. I peeked over the table, he didn't come after me but sat covering his nose. Damn I must have given him a nosebleed. I walked over and offered him my handkerchief, he took it gratefully and plugged his nostrils.

'You, are violent'

'You, are perverted'

'We, have run out of time'

'What?'

'Look at the clock Baka' I read the clock and glared at him, wait I didn't even read the clock. I looked again 5:08, we defiantly should be leaving if we want to make it to dinner. Souko was cooking tonight.

'Oh, I guess we should get going' I packed my things quickly and headed to the door leaving Ikuto behind, he deserved it. Leaving the building on a happy note I hopped down the steps and down the sidewalk, for once I was ahead of Ikuto. He did have an advantage of being taller then me, and compared to Rima he was a giant. As I expected I heard footsteps behind me fast approaching, right on time he easily slowed his pace so he was in perfect harmony with mine.

'Don't run away from me Amu-koi'

'I just want to get home, and don't call me that' none of that was true, but he took it in and quickly fired it right back at me.

'But it suits you Amu-koi'

it doesn't, Amu-San is the closest you can address me'

'Thats not fair Amu-koi'

'Life isn't fair Neko' he paused slightly and I swear he muttered to himself barely above a whisper.

'Especially for me' what did he mean? Not to be rude at all to Mama and Papa but I am the one with the deceased parents, he is the one with the rockstar popularity and looks. I have been told I am pretty by Utau a few times but I think she is just trying to be nice since she is so pretty. Amu stay on topic, you are such a ditz losing track of what you are thinking...

'Amu-ko...chan, are you feeling okay?' He stumbled when trying to say koi, which was strange for Chan?! I was suspicious, this isn't normal. Act natural.

'Yes, what do you mean?'

'We're you daydreaming about me again Amu-koi?' That special moment didn't last long, as we all expected. Maybe I am going crazy, now for some reason I think that there are people reading my thoughts like an open book... Ok you are talk to long to answer he is getting suspicious.

'Never Ikuto, what about you? Are you daydreaming about me?' A little bit taken back by retort he slowed his walk but soon regained himself and slyly wrapped his arms around me, he hugged me tightly and whispered through the lose strands of hair around my ear.

'Always my Ichigo Hime-koi' Awww, wait no! God what a creep! I can hardly imagine the perverted things he would think about, ok that is a really bad image stop Amu. I bushed but responded strong with help from my mask.

'Hentai much?' he smirked and used his hand to swing me into bridal style, I kicked and complained but he held up griping me tightly. There wasn't many people out so I shouldn't really mind, but he was groping me!

'But I am your hentai' he whispered huskily and planted a swift kiss on my cheek, I couldn't hold back the blush it covered my face soon main it a deep crimson colour. He what? He kissed me. What do I do? Well it wasn't really my first kiss, does it count? Questions flooded my mind, what would Utau think?

Anyone that knows Utau they would know not to make her angry. Heh, she would probably start World War III, Amu this isn't funny! Oh god poor Ikuto would wound up dead...

He didn't look worried, maybe he thought I wasn't going to tell. I wouldn't would I? No Utau would kill me too for allowing it, even it helped that pervert I didn't want to face Utau's wrath either. That means I am stuck with him, yay.

XXXX

~8:32am Tuesday, Homeroom~

*Ikuto's POV*

The bell rung two minutes ago and of course as expected by all of us Nikiado-Sensei wasn't here yet, he was always late for everything. Probably tripped up on a freshmen sending his papers flying. Of course the class didn't really care, that meant more time to get ready and chat. The students looked at the clock and hurried their seats, all together we counted.

Three...Two...One, the door flew open perfectly on time. A flustered Niakido-Sensei shuffled into the room, the class laughed and as usual he laughed along with them, a goofy smile plastered on his face. As always he dumped his papers onto the table followed by a goofy greeting and then him racing to find the roll of our names. Finally finding it he read out the names quickly, then moved onto reading the school newspaper which was sent to all the teachers every Tuesday.

'Now lets start with Seiyo High's Newspaper! Now Sophomores this is for you so listen up...'

School was so boring and repetitive, every day we had the basic subjects, I got swooned over girls and I always got great grades at the end of the year. But this year I had found my silver lining, she had come out of the blue. So sudden I am surprised I noticed her, she has made my life interesting. I now had a reason to put up with this, for her Hinamori Amu. I had only recently realised that I had particular feelings for that I didn't feel for any other woman in my life, which excludes my want to protect my Mother and Sister. She is just so beautiful, a diamond in the rough.

Amu is defiantly one in a million, she is good in her classes, the most popular girl in school and drop dead gorgeous. She doesn't notice but she even has her own fanboy group! For once I am not the one to have girls falling under my spell but I am the one falling head over heals for someone.

'Ikuto are you listening?' I looked up the class staring at me oops. I must have fallen asleep.

'Sorry Sensei, I just had a late night' You mean a late night thinking about Amu.

'That's fine, just remember that we are having a special trip to Onjuku beach with the Class B Freshmen' Seriously boggy boarding? I know summer is coming up but really, I guess I could show Amu my awesome surfboarding.

*Amu's POV*

A trip to the beach? That sounds awesome! And if we are going with the freshmen then we will be with Yaya and Kairi! Heh, this is going to be so much fun, I did surfboarding in America so this is going to be so much fun showing Ikuto up! Across the room I could see Ikuto had the same thoughts, he turned to me and smirked I copied and sat back smugly in my chair.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see it was Tadase. Blushing I took the small slip of paper from his hands and read it quickly.

"Hi Amu-chan,

Are you excited about the beach?

From Tadase"

I flushed when I read that he addressed me as a close friend, well we are friends I guess. He was just so princely and royal, not that I would ever tell him! I flipped the note over and wrote.

"Hi Tadase-kun,

Yes I did surfboarding when I was little, so this is going to be a blast! What about you?

From Amu"

I pushed it onto his table and tapped his shoulder lightly, he took it from my hand and smiled. On the outside I was cool and collected casually smiling back but on the inside I was hyperventilating, I swear that smile is going to be the death of me. Although I couldn't see his face I could tell he was reading it, he smiled at me then wrote another note back.

'Ok, you guys have health next. Girls you are in room 76, boys you are in here' Nikiado-Sensei smiled and left the room with a trial of important papers behind him. I gathered my books in my hands and followed Rima to the door.

'Amu-chan' I shivered like always and turned around, Tadase was flustered. looking at the slight disturbance of the neat table set up behind him it looks like he almost lost me.

'Here' he pushed a neatly folded note into my text book, I don't know if he was blushing or was just flustered he shuffled to his desk quickly. Rima eyed me suspiciously, I blushed and pushed her out of the classroom and into the empty hallway.

'What was that?' She questioned.

'We were writing notes in class, he forgot to reply to my last note' I replied as calm as I could.

'Ohh, romantic notes?' She teased bumping me playfully.

'N-no! We were discussing the beach Trip'I managed.

'Damn, I thought I had just caught something I could tease you about' she sighed, I had always had the advantage.

'Bad Luck, I can still tease you about Nagihiko' I hit the nail on the head, she blushed a dark red.

'S-s-s-shut up!' She stuttered, this must be a new record for embarrassed stuttering for Rima.

'You sure do stutter a lot' defeated she stubbornly turned her head away. Good old Rima. We slipped into the Room and quickly found out usual seats, as soon as Rima and I put our stuff down we read the note. Rima screamed attracting attention, she covered we mouth luckily covering it up. I would have done the same if I didn't have a reputation to keep up!

"Hi Amu-chan,

Yes I am excited for the trip, wouldn't it be cool if we got in the same dorm?

From Tadase"

*Tadase's POV*

Maybe I was too forward. Will she think I was a Baka hentai like that Tsukiyomi Ikuto?! I wouldn't want that, I never see them together other then walking home and in class but we are still enemies. We have all the schools girls gripping to our every word, so how can you not expect us to be drawn to the only girl that doesn't love us?

Of course Rima and Yaya aren't head over heels for any of us but Amu was different, it was the way she spoke to us, not only was she amazingly pretty she is actually nice and means what she says. Maybe I am falling for her... I have only had one crush before but that was a childhood friend, yes it was Amu. I had only recently found out that she was that girl I had fallen in love with years ago. Would she accept me if I confessed?

Not only will this benefit me in popularity, but I will be with someone I actually care about. Hmm, what do we have next, I want to get a reply from my note. Hopefully I will. Across the room I looked at Tsukiyomi, he was writing. He looked up, he stared me in the eyes. Maybe he saw I was writing notes to Amu, heh, point one to Hotori Tadase.

*Ikuto's POV*

Writing notes to my Amu again, heh. Hotori probably just wanted to get close to her so he could kick me off my throne, that evil little brat. Oh should I say kiddy king, well done Ikuto coming up with a smart nickname for your arch nemesis in both love and popularity. I have myself a mental pat on the back, the bell went and the girls stood up and packed up their things. Ichigo-koi jogged to the door to catch up with her shrimp of a friend, Hotori ran, mind you pushing half the classroom away so he could give her a note.

She smiled politely and followed the shorty, as they left the classroom I could see Rima questioning Amu then blushing like crazy. They giggled and turned to the right continuing down the corridor. I wrote down a note to myself to ask Amu about what Hotori said to her, I looked up ready to stare at Hotori. He was already staring at me, game on kiddy king. I glared at him, he soon retreated back to his textbook without another peek at me for the rest of the class.

*Amu's POV*

I read the note over a few times, I am not quiet sure how to feel about this. Wether to think he is pedophile wanting to sneak in my bed, never he is to princely. Or to think he is just being really kind, never mind. Rima seemed to fully support and hint that my first thought was dead on true. Rima did have a strange thing for her hunches always being right or not that far off, like when she literally asked if I thought the Ikuto loved me! Which obviously has to be her first prediction which was most definatly incorrect.

'I had always thought someone that perfect had to be hiding something' she muttered deep in thought, Rima was enjoying playing the role of the detective. To stop her asking so many questions I handed her the rest of our notes, she read through them thoroughly. After a few minutes of reading the notes she almost like a professional crossed her legs over one another and rear the papers like a news presenter.

'I have come to a conclusion that not only does Tsukiyomi Ikuto love you, but that Hotori Tadase has a major crush on you.' After her small speech she patted me not he shoulder looking me dead serious in the eyes.

'This is my most accurate prediction ever, so don't you say like always "Of course that's not true Rima-chan!"' I laughed at her impression of me, but why was she so serious? Of course that isn't true that they like me! The two most popular students falling in love with the exchange student from America, really? Stupid Rima is probably playing a trick on me, find a way to get back at me for my retort on Nagi.

'I don't believe you' I said simply tapping her on the tip of her nose for effect, she frowned as if disappointed in my choice.

'Well don't come running to me when you get two sudden confessions, I will say I told you so. So to prevent the shame, believe me for once.' But it isn't true, 1. I know Ikuto is teasing me whenever he says that he "Loves" me and 2. Tadase has to many other prettier options and finally 3. Ikuto is a hentai, he probably just wants to get in my pants like with every other girl.

XXXX

*Ikuto's POV*

Behind me I felt at least ten eyes burning a hole through my head, their loving glares are really going to kill me someday but it will be worth it when I finally get my Amu back from my current arch nemesis in now both Love and Popularity, Tadase Hotori.

To explain the "Popularity List", it is basically a list that is updated monthly of the top ten most popular students which I have been in first place for a few years now. It is posted on the first day of each month on the student noticeboard, and an election like setup is started a week before where students can visit once to vote for their ideal top ten most popular students.

The list currently goes;

1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

2. Hotori Tadase

3. Hinamori Amu

4. Fujisaki Nagihiko

5. Mashrio Rima

6. Hoshia Utau

7. Souma Kukai

8. Yuiki Yaya

9. Sanjo Kairi

10. Lulu

Seems after Utau has dropped down the list since last month and the little Shrimp has been kicked up a notch, Lulu wouldn't be that happy to hear she is slipping away from her prized third place position. Lulu hasn't been seen for a long time since she left on a Gap year to Europe to meet her grandmother... Finally Amu is here, she hurried over her bubblegum hair bouncing wildly as she puffed and stopped at a halt in front of me.

'Hi-I-ku-to-sa-n'

'Were you trying to get back to me as soon as possible?'

'N-n-n-no! You hentai-San!'

'Hey are you excited for the Beach trip next week?'

'Hell yeah! I am going to finally get back on the waves'

'You do surfing?'

'Of course I do Baka and I am going to own the waves'

'Well then, lets make a bet'

'That sounds interesting' this time she smirked

'That if I beat you in the Onjuku Surf Comp, then I get to go on a special with just my Ichigo and I' I smirked causing her to blush and shuffle her feet nervously, cute.

'W-what's in it for me'

'What do you want Amu-koi?'

'I want you..' I was kinda scared of her answer but waited as she thought muttering options to herself until she seemed to have come to a really scary choice, she smirked evilly and held kiss for a few seconds 'I want you to kiss Tadase on the lips if I win!'.

Oh hell no! Although I know I am going to win I would never kiss that kiddy king! She gathered herself out of her fits of giggles and fought her blush away and held her hand out. I took it and shook it tight.

'Deal Amu-koi'

XXXX

Me: I dont think I made it to 5000 but I tried ok? And sorry for not updating for soo long! But there is so much Fluff I am finding it impossible to write!

Ikuto: Well I am happy with the Amuto Fluff.

Me: But the poor library lady is probably scared for life!

Amu: Why did he almost Rape me!?

Me: I think it's what the Amuto fans want, just experimenting to see if they can deal with the tinniest bit of lemon. Will do serious much later!

Ikuto: Can't wait *evil smirk*

Me: Amu Run

Su: Please review~desu!

XXXX


	9. Party Planners

Chapter 9: Party Planners

Me: Before I start my usual rant, I want to thank all my reviewers you know who you are. 18 reviews! And even better I have twenty-one followers and twenty-one favourites! Like always say, I want to say a massive thanks to those who review, it helps me get of my ass and get back into the sto-

Ikuto: Aren't you typing sitting down though?

Me: Shut up jackass, ok my second excuse is that I am writing a chapter for two other stories (one is new and I plan to write five chapters before I put it online, a special sneak peek preview at the end!)

Amu: Admin is in a bad mood since she only just missed out on five thousand words in the last few chapters.

Me: *starts crying and sits in the emo corner*

Ikuto: Wow, what a Baka you just reminded her.

Amu: What do we do now?

Kukai: Disclaimer time!

Ikuto and Amu: AmetuerFanFiction does not own Shugo Chara or it's Characters, only the plot is hers. Unless some scenes are suggested by other users then credit will be given to them.

Me: *revived* Ok now because some of my reviewers are anonymous I will reply right here right now!

Anonymous: Sorry it had been so long, I do try and update as soon as I can. Sorry I won't do ? until much later when their relationship actually becomes official.

Guest: Sorry I didn't understand what you said, can you please send it again. It was something about Amu's teacher?

.54: Haha, I guess the only reason why Tadase would have a higher rank then Amu on the Popularity list is because she only just recently moved to Seiyo and all the fangirls absolutely adore him.

RandomAnimeChick: Thanks so much, I always say how much I love the support of my readers so please keep reading and reviewing!

Me: Now back to the story!

Su: Please R&R~desu!

XXXX

*Amu's POV*

'Deal Amu-koi' his voice sent shivers down my spine, I shock his hand and I know that I am going to have to win this bet no matter what.

'Deal' He smirked and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and turned as if about to leave, strangely I really didn't want him to leave. I grabbed his wrist desperately and stopped him from moving he turned and explained in a matter of fact tone.

'I gotta check on Kukai, he has been flirting like crazy with Utau lately' he sighed and I let go of his hand in shock which lazily fell back to his side.

'Kukai?! I didn't know he liked her'

'He is absolutely crazy for her, anyway got to go' he said thumbing over his shoulder, i was slightly disappointed.

'Oh okay...'

'Dont worry Ichigo-koi, I still have plenty of time to be with you tonight' he said with a devious smirk, I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

'W-w-well I'm not interested, and d-don't call me that!'

'Of course Hime-koi' I growled as he walked away casually leaving me in the middle of the hallway. I muttered curses under my breath as I strutted to the picnic table, the others were already there. And like always Rima and Nagihiko's daily argument had already started.

'I never said I liked you'

'Ugh! Shut up you cross dresser!'

'I am not a crossdresser Rima-chan!

'You mean Mashiro-San?'

'Of course Rima-Chan' defeated Rima angrily crossed her arms and cursed Nagihiko under her breath, the table broke into laughter. Fuming Rima ignored the table for a few minutes until she couldn't help but add her opinion into the conversation.

'We could also have Rima doing that Bala-balance thing' Yaya chirped attempting Bala-Balance but according to Rima's face she failed at it and she wasn't to happy about it.

'No, Bala-Balance is not done with your leg down, one leg balances itself on the others knee Baka! And you even forgot the hands!' Rima growled slamming her hands on the table an evil aura growing around her, the only one not effected by the dark presence around the table seemed to be Nagihiko who smiled pleasantly.

'We were just joking we wouldn't do Bala-Balance at the party' said Utau patting her shoulder cautiously as if she was a time bomb about to blow. Rima calmed down but muttered to herself, something about doing it anyway and stupid crossdresser. Oh well!

'Now back to the subject' said Tadase with a silvery voice 'The party which we will hold during the beach camp must be during the night, yet after the teachers go to sleep.

'Yes and we need to organise food and drinks!' Giggled Yaya she shock Kairi's shoulders excitedly he didn't seem to mind but blushed slightly. They were such a cute couple, I wish I had something like that. ((A/N: Me too :( )) strangely when I thought about it my thoughts immediately changed to thinking about Ikuto! Why him, that hentai of a "Neighbour"!

'We should do it on the fourth night seeing as we don't want to be tired on the way back and that leave us plenty of time to get supplies.' Nodded Nagihiko the table agreed but Utau gasped dramatically grabbing Rima, Yaya and I's hands.

'We need new dresses!' She practically shouted to the whole school. A Dress! I completely forgot! She gasped dramatically again 'AND WE NEED BIKINIS!'

Should I get a full piece or a bikini? I wonder what Ikuto would want.. Wait, why am I thinking that! His opinion doesn't matter to me! Not at all...

XXXX

*Utau's POV*

Sitting alone in the food court gathered strange attention which I ignored easily, I had been dealing with this for too long to not know how to push the men away. But I still wanted the girls to come soon I desperately wanted to get out of these men view, and I heard "Trends Today" was having a sale and I want to beat that bitch Saaya to the new prom dress range! I need a new Bikini as well...

To look like I was busy I flipped my shades over my eyes so they couldn't tell I was peering at them from the corner of eyes and turned on my phone. 4:03 they are late by a few minutes, so I guess that isn't that bad. I opened my contacts and flicked through, who should I text? Rima would be best she always has her phone on her.

"Time: 4:04pm Tuesday the 29th of April

To: Mashiro Rima Mobile

Rima,

Where r u guys, I've been waiting 4 10 min now!

From Utau"

I quickly sent and watched the screen eagerly for a text, I looked up at the men that were perving a minute ago. Seems they have switched targets they are now staring at the entrance at.. Amu and Rima. Amu wore a frilly pink skirt with a white singlet top with matching flats, her hair was tied in a loose bun with a pink, blue, green and yellow scrunchie. Rima wore denim short shorts with a aqua hoodie and top that reads "Touch me, you die" with dark blue converse and her hair out like usual but with a peach ribbon holding it back.

I pushed my sunnies back, slung my handbag over my shoulder and hurried to see them, the pair hurried over and hugged me smiling happily.

'Hey Utau, have you seen Yaya?' Questioned Amu who stood on her tipi toes to look over my shoulder, Rima copied and giggled because it wasn't helping at all. Those idiots.

'No, she said she would com-' I was interrupted by Yaya herself lunching herself into my back holding on by wrapping her arms around my face covering my field of Vision, she was also strangling me with her legs.

'UTAU-CHAAAN DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MEEE?!' She screeched holding me tight, she sounded like she was almost in tears because you could hear the other two whispering for her to be quiet and to calm down.

'N-no Y-ya-ya, please-ge-t-of-me' I managed and she understood hurriedly letting go and moving to the side of me with a shy smile. She wore a casual dandelion yellow dress that went to her mid thighs with a matching shoes and clip which held her hair in two childish pigtails.

'Sorry, now can we go?!' peeped Yaya back into her crazy baby personality, we all swapped glances and nodded.

'Time for dress shopping!' I shouted fist pumping which the others copied, we giggled and headed for our first store Trends Today. Inside we headed to the left were the formalwear was kept, for the first few minutes we browsed casually but soon asked for assistance. A lady with short brown hair approached with a cheerful smile.

'Hi Ladies I am Subaki, how can I hel-'

'We are looking for dresses and bikinis for our beach holiday!' Yaya butted in and jumped giving a small jump for effect. Subaki nodded chuckling, she pointed to a couch and offered for us to sit down. I choose the best spot on the end which I could tell Yaya was rooting for but with one of my glares she backed down with her tail between her legs.

'Now who would like to go first' grinned Subaki, I want to go first! I want to find a pair of Bikinis that will make me look sexy but not to revealing so I don't end up with creep drool all over me.

Oh and the dress for the party, well lets just see about that. What would Kukai like? Yes, I have to admit I do have feelings for that Kukai Souma now. He has become more then my friend that I eat ramen with but someone I really care about. But he doesn't seem to notice my constant flirting so maybe he isn't interested, this is my chance to make him notice me! I shoved my hand into the air almost hitting Amu in the face.

'Me please!' I chirped which now that I think about it, is incredibly out of character. Subaki smiled and pushing a few dresses into my arms. I giggled running to the changerooms. First I tried a long silk black dress, in had a smart belt the went around the middle. I stepped out with a few gasps but all agreed, to formal and winter like.

Next I tried a pink cocktail dress which hugged my figure tightly bringing out all my curves, I stepped out of the changing room and did a a quick turn for the girls. Amu giggled.

'Utau defiantly not, we are not trying to entertain men' she turned to Subaki 'Just something casual would be perfect'. Subaki nodded and hurried through a pile of dresses she had waiting and pulled out a gorgeous dress which she shoved into my hands before the others could see and shoved me into my stall.

It truly was a perfect dress, a coral coloured almost ball gown like dress yet it had a casual side to it. It was strapless and went down the my mid thighs, with loads of frills under the skirt of the dress it was hard to get on but defiantly worth it when I saw it in the mirror. Pleased with my self I strutted out and giggled seeing the shocked faces of the girls, Yaya was the first to speak.

'Its perfect!' She chirped with nods of agreement from the others. 'Yaya is next!' She yelled before the others could protest she grabbed the waiting dresses from Subaki's hands and closed the curtain violently behind her.

I found my spot left empty and took it gladly, after a few seconds Yaya almost literally jumped out of the changing rooms with a gorgeous pumpkin dress which fell casually to her knees. It was stripy with multiple shades of orange in certain spots, which for Yaya personality perfect but the style was to much of a uptight style. I shock my head and looked at the others who were also shaking their heads, Yaya pouted and shuffled back into the room.

I swapped glances with Amu, she had a nervous look. She didn't want to go next I nodded and grinned evilly and signalled to Rima, she smiled with a touch of evil. We stared at her until she noticed, she gave us a blank expression but by the way her eyebrows were twitching you could easily tell she was frightened.

'Hey Rima?' she looked at us angrily with a slight edge of

'What do you want guys?'

'Nothing!' We giggled. Yaya shuffled grumpily out of the changing-rooms just in time. She wore a peach ruffle dress with a black bow across the stomach, she looked amazing. We all gasped, causing Yaya to become unusually bashful and blush covering her chest with her arms.

'Yaya you look amazing' Rima managed, Yaya's face lite up and giggled. Amu and I swapped glances, it's Rima's turn now. We swiftly grabbed each arm and shoved her into the stall before she could kick us where it hurts, we squealed running back to the safety of the couch before she could do so. Subaki chucked some clothes and copied us, she probably already realised Rima is dangerous.

*Amu's POV*

After a rough minute Rima stepped out, sent a evil stare at Utau and I and smiled at Subaki. She wore a gorgeous lemon dress which went to her knees which was longer at the back. It was strapless with diamonds across the chest and had a thin peach belt across the waist.

'I love it!' Chuckled Yaya. Hearing that I could feel Utau's smirk reaching from ear to ear.

'I bet Nagi would love it to Rima' teased Utau leaving Rima in a blushing fit.

'W-w-w-w-why w-w-would I care what that c-crossdresser thinks!' She stuttered way to much.

'Thats your record for stuttering Rima-chi!' Grinned Yaya joining in the fun, Rima mumbled curses under her breath defeated. After that died down all eyes turned to me, oh god.

'AMU-CHIIIS TURN' screeched Yaya pushing me through the velvet curtains and throwing in som dresses with me, after recovering from Yaya's violent push I started sorting through the dresses.

'Too sluty, too poofy, too...sparkly. Oh this one is good' I muttered to myself picking a really pretty rich purple dress which looked short but actually looked really good. I zipped it up and pushed up my chest for good luck.

Stepping out of the safety of the changerooms I faced the others, the sat silently for a few seconds until just above a whisper Utau said.

'Get the dress Amu'

'As you wish Utau-chan' I giggled and the others laughed. We took of our dresses and handed them to Subaki who quickly set them in bags and showed us out. This was going to be the best holiday ever.

((A/N: Annnnd I am to lazy to write about them getting bikinis, and sorry no I do not have links to any of their dresses I literally made them up on the spot))

XXXX

College of the Special Arts Preview:

'Oh god I think I am lost' I stood in the middle of a crowded street, alone. My two sisters were there one minute then gone the next, I guess it is my fault for stopping to stare at the cities professional art store. But it was so tempting, they already have the new "Hai Hai Draw" Kit which wasn't even being sold in our home town yet. So not fair, but now I am lost.

I am too scared to ask anyone where to go, they all seem to busy and when ever I try they always ignore me. I am too quiet... About to fall into depression I saw a boy with midnight hair and golden eyes he leaned casually around a large motorbike, he wore a black leather jacket and dark denim jeans.

He was on his own but from a distance you could tell he had dolled up girls peeking around local business corners. I approached slowly and as casual looking as I could, the man didn't look safe in any sense to talk to but he wasn't busy but this was my only choice.

'Hi, I am Miki Amulet. I have lost my way to Seiyo Special Arts College can you help me?' I said as confident as I could, he turned to me smirking. I flushed as he looked me up and down as if inspecting me to see if I was "worth the fight", what a creep.

'Sorry Gorgeous, I am busy right now' he said with a smirk and turned to a girl who looked to be made out of plastic, she had a massive chest and a ton of makeup on. She strutted over and started to make out with him. I made a incredibly disgusted face and quickly thought of a smart remark.

'If you mean busy licking all her makeup off then I'll be going' he obviously didn't like my retort and pushed the poor redhead off of him and stood tall in front of me.

'I don't think you know who you are dealing with Missy' well I don't think this Jackass knows who he is dealing with.

'No, and I don't care unless you are going to point me in the right direction' he snickered and returned to sucking the poor girl's face off. I made a disgusted face and left with a flick of my sky blue hair. Now I didn't really know where to go, I last saw Ran and Su on the main road but they just disappeared. I decided to head back to the main road and plot a route from there, then I remember I am new here I don't know anything at all. And I do not plan to ask that creep for directions again.

XXXX

Me: Did you like it? Not quiet sure about it yet, so please review and tell me what you think!

Ikuto: I am not in it, that's not fair.

Me: Well it's Yoru's turn to be in a story!

Yoru: Where is my slang though~nya?!

Me: Just for the sake of the story your slang is going to be reduced to when you are drunk.

Yoru: B-but.. *sits in emo corner*

Me: Hey that's my Emo corner! *wrestles him away*

Yoru: *wrestles her*

Amu, Su and Ikuto: *sweatdrops*

Su: Please Review~desu!


	10. Beach, Babes and Bikinis

Chapter Ten: Beach, Babes and Bikinis

Me: Mina Oyasumi! Wait,Mina Oyasumi/Ohayo/Konnichi wa! Ok thank you guys sooo much for your support on the technical difficulties, but I am spending a day on rewriting the whole thing because their was a lot in this chapter like loads of Rimahiko, Kutau (seriously a lot of Kutau), Yairi and of course Amuto!

Amuto Fans: YAY!

Me: My OC is introduced, they go to the beach, they surf and I will try my best to remember all the good parts. Oh and by the way there is a big time skip to the day of the trip!（＾ω＾）

Yaya: I WANT CANDY!

Me: Save that line for the chapter Yaya

Yaya: I STILL WANT CANDY!

Yumi: I am such a smart ass in this chapter...

Me: You are always a smart ass Yumi

Yumi: ( ｀∧´) What did you fucking say J-

Me: *covers her mouth* Σ（ﾟдﾟlll ) Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't say my name!

Yumi: *bits my hand* Fine then you Amateur, your story sucks anyway.

Me: B-but...But *goes to emo corner*

Su: *Sweatdrops* Please R&R~desu...

XXXX

*Normal POV*

The year eleven trip to Onjuku beach would last for three days and three nights, on the firs day we planned to kick back and relax as well as collect supplies in the town, the second day was the Onjuku surf competition which Amu, Kukai and Ikuto were entering, the last night however was a night fuelled with intense parting and heavy drinking.

Sanjou Kairi was a member of the student council, he heard everything knew everything and was easily able to pass that information. Most thought he was like a double agent when they were first told of the source of the information. Because of his shy nature he usually told Yaya who told Utau who told the who student body, that meant all information about the trip was leaked and the party was organised to perfection.

'Okay class settle down' called Nikiadou-Sensei pushing his way through the crowd of chatting students, he wore aqua board shorts and a shirt decorated with small islands most likely to be the Hawaiian islands. The somopheres stopped talking and found their way to their desks slowly the noise died down and all attention pointed at the teacher at the head of the room.

'Now I hope everyone is packed for the trip and made sure not to bring alcohol as mentioned earlier' he asked, his eyes scanning across those he thought to be suspicious which included Kukai, Ikuto, Utau and Tsubasa. They have innocent looks as he glared at them and went back to reading his information sheet.

'The boys and girls will be staying in separate campuses' read Nikiadou-Sensei, that earned him a loud groan of frustration from the guys and slutty girls and an undertone yes from the girls. Although all were already aware hearing it from a teacher was just confirming the fact, clearing his throat Nikiadou-Sensei regained the attention of the class and continued.

'Just incase something' he paused for a moment and then continued emphasising the word "happens" 'happens...That's all so lets get going!' He cheered, at that moment the class teared out of the classroom leaving a mess of overturned tables and stray chairs. Utau, Amu and Rima stood in the mess, Utau left and Rima turned to leave but Amu stayed still.

'Amu lets go' Rima groaned frustrated, she wanted to get onto the bus and sleep, she was so tired after staying up all night reading Gag Mangas.

'But what about the mess?' Complained Amu not budging at Rima's tug of her blue singlet

'That is what the janitors are for' she grumbled tugging her out the door, Amu was unsure the janitors would be pleased seeing this mess but she knew not to pick a fight with Rima, she was a short blonde devil in disguise. Now Rima was literally dragging Amu outside until they were at the bus and Amu was covered in dirt, brushing herself lightly Amu helped herself up and peeked over the shrinking crowd shoving their way into the bus. The crowd slowly died down and Amu and Rima made their way up into the bus.

Ikuto and Kukai had left with the crowd getting the best seats on the bus, they saved a few next to them which the fangirls were disappointed to be rejected at the chance or sit with them. Utau slipped into a chair next Kukai to his pleasure, he awkwardly twiddled his thumbs and managed to say something to his newfound crush.

'A-are you excited for the party?' He stuttered blushing when he stuttered bashing himself up in his mind for stutering, Utau however didn't notice she looked up to the ceiling smiling a rare loving Utau smile sending shivers down Kukai's spine.

'Well Yeah, it has been a long time since I have been to a party let alone host one' she admitted nervously, to her surprise Kukai smiled kindly.

'Knowing your parties it will be awesome' he said grinned minimising his killing urge to hug her to a soft pat on the back. Utau almost welled up with tears and pulled him him hugging him tight then letting go quickly leaving the pair with red faces.

'Thanks Kukai' muttered Utau barely above a whisper

*Amu's POV*

I searched the bus, Rima had already rushed off down the aisle brushing past the fanboys who insisted she sat next to them, with strange hesitation she sat to the left after looking left and right. I saw her problem as I got closer, she had the choice to either sit with Mr Hentai or the Crossdresser. She to my despair decided to sit with the crossdresser leaving the biggest hentai on the bus to me.

'Amu-k..chan will sit with me' speak of the devil, I turned and shot a sharp glare at Ikuto whom sat alone and patted the chair next to him softly with his evil signature smirk. I grumbled, maybe their was hope.

Turning I searched the bus for a spare seat to magically appear and save my life but because the world hates me and magic just doesn't exist ((A/N: I found it so hard to type that, sorry Potterheads)) my only choice patted his chair once again. I grumbled and turned to Utau for explanation, she mouthed sorry and returned to talking with Kukai who blushed furiously as she mentioned something about soccer.

Groaning I took the seat, I didn't hate him but I had two reasons to be sulking like a four year old, one he was a pervert and his teasing really was killing me lately, two i had a reputation to protect and know one knew about us even talking together.

But this had cooled down recently because Utau has been all flirt with Kukai and now they seem to hang out with us at lunch times. I was still upset though, sulking I decided to stare at the back of Yaya's chair. Wow I thought Yaya has 473 dots on the back of her chair, god this is going to kill me, his eyes burning a hole through my skull his cold hard stare piercing me.

'What do you want Tsukiyomi' I growled, he wasn't taken aback and responded with an emotionless tone

'You' he said his face showing no sign of breaking up with laughter or blushing, this guy is impossible to read.

'Stop staring at me then' I snapped, I didn't mean to snap at him but he blinked and turned to the window. He gazed watching the trees and cars go past. Gosh, he is making me feel so bad. After a few minutes of very awkward silence I decided to be the one to speak first, I don't know why but I was so curious about what Rima had said to me when I first moved to Seiyo.

'H-hey Ikuto-kun I wanted to ask, is it true that...' I stuttered, should I really be asking this? What should I expect? A yes or a no? He turned to show he was listening and smirked at my confused pause. I just have to say it! 'That you are planning to take to virginity of all the girls in our year!'

*Rima's POV*

My choice... ultimate pervert or possible crossdresser, crossdresser seems safest so I slipped into the seat.

'Why did I have to sit next to the crossdresser' I muttered loud enough for the crossdresser to hear, perfect he smiled painfully I stubbornly ignored his extremely cute smile, I did not just say cute; I meant evil and girly...

'You know Rima-cha-' he started cheerfully.

'Don't call me that' I snapped, he didn't seem affected and continued.

'As I said I have been thinking that maybe you actually like me but you act this way just to get close to me and so I won't get suspicious' he said smiling creepily, he hit the nail on the head. Shocked I opened my mouth and closed it a few times like a fish but soon Nagihiko filled that space for me.

'Of course it is just a theory Rima-chan' he joked patting me on the back, that was close I thought he had just figured me out. I regained myself and growled.

'Don't call me that you crossdresser' I snapped.

'Short Blonde' he replied sitting up in his chair.

'Purple Head' I said a dark aura growing around me, oh he is dead. THIS TIME I WILL WIN!

'Devil' he said oblivious to the dark presence around him.

'Womanizer' I growled.

'Rima-chan' he said finally turning to me, he won.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!' I screeched a little louder than I intended, some turned around not expecting me to have screamed so turned to Yaya who shrugged like a child and then returned to talking with Kairi.

*Yaya's POV*

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!' screeched Rima, I turned to her and shrugged. It probably was the usual with Nagihiko teasing her, so I smiled at Kairi and he looked at me.

'What?' I said confused.

'What was your question Ace?' Asked Kairi pushing his glasses up his nose like one of those smart scientists I saw on tv, wait what was my question again? Oh yeah!

*Kairi's POV*

Regaining myself I pushing my glasses into a better position.

'What was your question Ace?' I asked, she though for a few seconds and clicked her fingers and leaned close to me.

'Yaya wants to know why bunnies are so fluffy!' She giggled now getting to close for my comfort, she leaned into my chair forcing me backwards but she prevailed making my cheeks change from my natural skin colour to a slight tinge of pink. This must be blushing. Oh and for her question the easiest answer would be evolution really.

'E-e-evolution Yuiki' I managed now noticing that I had stuttered slightly.

'What is that evoluwhateveryousaid?' She chirped, wait wasn't she even listening in Science! We have been studying Charles Darwin's theory for a term now!

'It is a theory that all life during time changed and adapted to the world, we learnt and became smarter' I said, I turned to Yaya who had a confused look on her face. I sighed mentally, somethings for her went in one ear and out the other even though I tried to keep it as simple as possible!

'What?' she asked.

'For example that we humans, once used to be mere apes that roamed the earth aimlessly' I said, she seemed to slowly began to understand but then lost it.

'I don't get it Kairi-kun' she sighed 'You're just to smart for me' she said curling into a ball in her chair she looked like she was going to burst into tears any second now, I was shocked by what she said.

How do I comfort her? I hate seeing her like this! I awkwardly went to pat her head, I patted her softly a few times and checked to see a reaction, nothing. I then wrapped my arm around she and hugged her, father a few seconds I said something I would have never said to anyone.

'Don't worry Yaya, even I have things I don't know' I soothed giving her one last squeeze then let go blushing, she looked up smiling. I could have melted right their but I remained stable smiling back. God she is so cute...

*Amu's POV*

'My dear Amu where did you hear that?' He teased using his hand to cup my cheek, I slapped his hand away with my natural instincts and blushed furiously.

'R-Rima told me' I muttered turning away to hide my face with grew constantly reder by the second. I waited for his reply which soon came.

'Well it seems that what you have heard is true' I gasped, thinking about those poor girls seduced by Ikuto and Kukai. Wait that includes me, but they wouldnt go for me they have better targets 'But Rima wouldn't know that you Amu-koi, are next' the bus stopped to a halt.

'Pitstop!' Yelled Nikidou-Sensei, I quickly took of my seat belt and shot o of the bus with a trail of dust a tears behind me. I retreated to the bathroom and burst into tears in front of the graffitied mirror. It was the cleanest mirror so in he gaps I checked my face.

Wet lines along my cheeks showed I had been crying, taking a closer look my eyes began to well up with years again. W-what just happened! I should have know really that was going to happen, I was so stupid not to realise that if the rumour that he was going to seduce all the girls in their tenth year was true then that also includes me.

God I made such a scene leaving the bus in such a rush, I turned the tap and washed my face with cold water along with my makeup. I reapplied some light make up and when I was happy with how I looked I fixed my hair with a brush I had in my bag, wow I am glad Rima made me carry around this stuff, it is a life saver.

Leaving the bathroom I found most students standing around, they stared at me whispering and starting rumours about what happened. Baka... Rima and Utau ran up to me they gave me worried looks and Utau blurted.

'Are you ok?' She asked worried, Rima put her hand on Utau's shoulder I really must have looked like an idiot.

'YAYA WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!' Screeched the child gripping me around the neck, she covered my eyes with one arm and the other wrapped it around my neck.

'Ya-ya, let-go-of-me' I managed almost out of breath, she quickly let go and left me gasping for breath on my hands and knees.

'Yaya you almost killed her!' Scowled Rima hitting Yaya on the arm as punishment, furious Yaya stomped loudly back to the bus and dramatically stuck her tongue out at Rima. 'Now what did happen?'

'Just a but of motion sickness, gommen for making you worry' I lied, telling them what happens would just create trouble and I just want to have fun. It's a class D beach trip right?!

'Oh, sorry I forgot' apologised Utau 'We will sit at the front this time' she added leading me back to the bus, Rima following close behind. Inside Utau ripped Saaya out of her seat and with one of her signature glares sent her sulking down to the back of the bus, she then threw Tadase out and me in. She sat next to me and Tadase went and sat next to Rima and they began chatting.

*Kukai's POV*

In a cloud of dust Amu teared of the bus, Utau and I looked out and Utau gave me a worried look and chased after her. What happened? I wanted to follow but I knew Utau knew what to do, Rma soon followed after Utau. Nagihiko and I swapped confused glances, he undid his seat belt and sat in Utau's spot.

'Do you know what the hell just happened?' He asked

'No idea Nagi' I said scratching the back of my head, we turned in perfect sync to Ikuto who with his mouth wide open stared at Amu's seat. He must have said something to Amu to upset her, that bastard just when I thought he was gonna check another of his list.

He was fast ticking girls of his half of the list he was on around twenty-two girls in whereas I was on seventeen, but he started focusing on his hardest target Amu. I have now caught up and I am on twenty-one and mine has slowed down too I guess.

After a few minutes Nagihiko said that Amu was now coming back on, I peered over the top of the chair and saw Amu being dragged by Utau I chuckled as I watched her toss the skank out of the chair and sent her grumbling our way!

Hurriedly Nagihiko buckled his seat belt and made sure not to make eye contact with Saaya, she looked at me disappointed, the to Nagihiko she gave an even sadder look and then to Ikuto on his own. She grinned evilly and took the seat leaning close to Ikuto, he quickly regained his consciousness and tried to lean away from that girl who was constantly getting closer to him.

I guess it was a good punishment for him, he gave me a desperate look I grinned evilly and shook my head. I was going to win this bet!

*Amu's POV*

I am grateful I guess for Utau coming to save me from sitting with... HIM again. She doesn't know about it but what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her I guess. We chatted excitably, she mainly spoke but I didn't mind. Recently Utau had told me that she has a minor crush, wait let me rephrase that, major crush on Kukai. I guess it is really sweet and all but I don't think I am ready for romance.

Along the way I listens to her many stories patiently and wow she didn't leave out, she described her love and the looks in his eyes. She really was in love with Kukai.

'Enough about me! What about you Amu-chan? Do you like anyone?' She giggled holding my hands and giving me a fangirl look with stars sparkling in her eyes. Me? I don't like anyone.

Kukai? He is sweet and all but I will leave him for Utau. Kairi? No offence but he isn't my type at all, Yaya seems to like him though. Nagihiko? Hmm, no and just think about Rima seeing us together gives me nightmares. Tadase? A maybe, he is so princely and just so sweet but for some reason I can't imagine us together. ((A/N: *getting beaten up by Tadamu shippers* GOMMENASI! *chair in the face* Ow! I am sorry!)) Ikuto? Ugh... Who would like that perverted Neko... N-not me!

'Amu-chan your blushing!' Utau pointed out giggling 'I won't be nosy but I know you were just thinking about them' she added, I blushed harder and covered my face embarrassed. 'Don't worry Amu, I just know they are very lucky indeed to have a women like you' she smiled.

The rest of the trip went past me quickly, I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the excitable blonde shaking me, groggily I opened my eyes and my eyes pleaded her for an explination. Once again she shook me but this time she pointed to the small gap of light coming from the curtain.

'What do you want Utau' I grumbled rubbing my eyes and only just getting a clearer view of the bus, I noticed it was now emptying quickly with students chatting noisily.

'Baka' Utau sighed rolling her eyes 'look outside' she for one last time pointed to the window, this time I adjusted myself and used my hand to pull the curtain away. The first thing I saw was the blinding sun which as soon as my eyes fixed them selves were replaced by rich blue waves, girls in small bikinis and hot yellow sand. My haven.

I flattened my face against the pane of glass fully absorbed by the waves, like the waves had some sort of spell on me. The rich blue sea changing into the thundering waves which then calm down into soft white foam rolling onto the sand, I watched a set of waves growing as they neared the shore then calming right down into a small wave climbing up the beach. I was home.

'Come on we'll be late' complained Utau snapping her fingers in front of my face taking me out of my trance, I nodded and followed after her. Outside of the bus the students crowded around what seemed to be the front of a hotel or lodge of some kind, the students chatted excitably but suddenly stopped and stared at the front of the crowd.

I stood on my tippy toes trying to see but I failed cursing my height under my breath, Utau grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd and I saw why everyone was quiet.

'Now students the boys lodge is to the right and the girls to the left, cabins will be announced there and after that you will have a free day to head to the beach and visit the lodges hot springs. There are three areas within the hot springs, the unisex, female and male so be sure to know which is which' read Temari-Sensei, the source of the sudden obedience of the students. She signalled to the left where Ran-Sensei and Miki-Sensei were standing and we followed excitably, the complete opposite to the guys who nervously lined up in pairs and marched the other way after Temari-Sensei.

*Nagihiko's POV*

'Nagihiko why are you so happy' asked Kairi giving me a nervous glance and putting a supportive hand on my shoulder his glasses giving a slight glint of light, why was I happy? I just figured her out, the girl who is impossible to figure out the grumbly little blonde actually likes me why wouldn't I be happy.

'Yes you have been giggling like a school girl since we got out of the bus' chuckled Kukai punching my arm playfully, I smiled and sighed dreamily.

'I will tell you later' I said wistfully,I felt Kukai stiffen as Temari-Sensei walked past giving us an evil glare. As she left Kukai sighed and waved goodbye he ran through the crowd probably to catch up to Ikuto. In the main hall we stood in lines and waited for Nikidou-Sensei, the main all had six doors on either side which five students could stay. I zoned out until I heard my name and Ikuto's stance shifted, Nikiadou signalled to the room closest to us and we raced.

Laughing I raced into the room and jumped onto the closest bed making sure to get a top bunk, satisfied with my spot I noticed Ikuto had claimed the other Top bunk.

I waited on the bed and watched the others come in, next came Kukai who raced in and jumped onto the bed under Ikuto laughing. Next came Tadase jogging at a swift pace he made himself comfortable under my bed and lucky last came Kairi who was forced to take the bed close to the bathroom. Disappointed and angry he stomped over to the bed, dumped his bag and left the room saying he was going to check out the garden, no one wants the single bed

So happily we changed into our board shorts and headed to the beach, hopefully Rima is there. I wonder what her bikini looks like...

*Amu's POV*

'Utau I am so excited' I giggled tugging on her sleeve.

'Same Amu, will you stop pulling on my jumper it's new' she complained pulling her arm away, Utau never changes with her cold social mask. Inside we sat and Miki-Sensei read our cabins to Ran-Sensei's cheering. I wasn't listening but my ears pricked when I heard my name.

'Now dorm 3 will have Hoshina Utau, Hinamori Amu, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima and Higurashi Yumi. Girls your dorm is over there' she read pointing to the room furthest from me.

*Utau's POV*

The race was on. I ran to the room because I did not want to get the crap bed, I skidded around Saaya who screamed protecting herself with her long skanky nails and I overtook Rima who was still collecting her things; speed is not her thing. I then did a smart turn around a green haired girl, i think she is in my maths class tripping her up and she fell on Yaya.

'Sorry Yaya!' I called as she slowly made her way up, I have to concentrate on running I faced to my destination which was now not to far away. After jumping over a row of stray bags I skidded past Amu and through the door, yes!

Excited that I crossed through the door I climbed the left bunk bed ladder speedily and sat cross legged watching the next few runner ups make their way in, after me came Amu who claimed the top bunk bed opposite to me.

Together we watched that green haired girl make her way in and claim the bed under me followed by Rima jogging with a bright red face and puffing like she just ran a marathon. Then followed by a defeated Yaya she gave us all a look for taking a bed she could have had, then me an extra evil one for pushing her over, she then dumped her bag on her bed.

The bed no one wanted, firstly it was a single no one likes singles and secondly it was near the bathroom. Who wants to sleep next to a bathroom? Defeated she lay on the bed face down few a few seconds but resulted to turning her head to the side so she could actually breath.

The attention then changed to the girl with green hair she was already in her spaghetti strapped bikinis which were sky blue with stars on the bikini, she shoved her bag under the bed and when she realised we were all looking at her she half smiled.

'Hey I am Yumi, nice to meet cha' she greeted, she was awfully pretty with long lime green hair cascading down to her lower back and large turquoise eyes filled with imagination and adventure but her expression was another story showing no sign of any emotion other then boredom or disappointment.

'Yo' I said smiling, for some reason I trusted this girl. Although she didn't seem to like us she had something about her that I wanted to know sort of like Lulu, ugh why am I think about her that weirdo is gone now. I pushed that thought away and grinned followed by the others. They knew if I approved of her then she is safe, Utau checked!

'Hi' greeted Rima not turning around, typical ice queen behaviour.

'Nice to meet you to' chuckled Amu still laughing at Yaya, she was now throwing a tantrum face down into her pillow.

'Mm mmm mmmmm!' Shouted Yaya muffled by her frilly pillow, we laughed and followed Yumi's lead changing into our bikinis which Amu was already in them. She was way to excited to get back to the beach. I wore a floral strapless bikini, it was new and I was very happy about it. I wonder what Kukai would like, maybe he would have liked a smaller one? Hmm...

'Utau' Amu said snapping her fingers in my face, I chuckled covering it up but she gave me a sneak smile saying "I know you were daydreaming about him". I blushed shoving her away playfully and she went back down my ladder and back onto her bed. We left the dorm and approached Ran-Sensei who was also in a pink one piece with a small symbol on the left side. It looked like a symbol for a swimming centre she must work for.

'Can we please go to the beach?' Asked Yaya who wore a thick strapped lime green bikini top with matching boy shorts, scaring Ran-Sensei making her jump who was daydreaming, Ran-Sensei smiled and nodded.

'Sure I will go with you' she smiled running ahead of us, 'the boys are already there!' she called speeding away kicking loads of sand up onto us.

'Lets go' coughed Rima who wore a peach coloured strapless bikini with crazy frills along the hems and her hair tied in a loose bun. We obeyed chasing after the extremely energetic Amu who wore a hot pink spaghetti strapped bikini with a heart, spade, clover and diamond on each side of the bikini.

At the beach we saw a lot of the students had the same idea some, had already set up its towels and umbrellas set out along the shore. In the distance I saw a familiar brunette, I waved with both arms.

'Hey! Over here!' I called to the boys, they turned around and made their way over to us. Kukai smiled and ran over but covered his cheeks. I coked my head to the side confused and curious so I looked from a few angles and what! He was blushing bright red, why would he be blushing? Maybe he liked my swim suit? No of course not...

Kukai wore orange board shorts with golden yellow stars on each side, Ikuto wore purple board shorts with a small shape on the side that for some reason resembled a cat. Nagihiko wore sky blue board shorts with like the weirdo he is had his head phones around his neck smirking at Rima's bathers, he is such a hentai.

Tadase wore dark red board shorts with a yellow crown on the left thigh which funnily enough suited him amazingly well, I chuckled imagining him having his "Prince" spaz in that!

Finally a head popped out from behind Nagihiko with round glasses on the bridge of his nose, slowly he made his was out. Kairi! What a surprise, I expected him to be goi all speedos on us but he wore a moss green and yellow pair of board shorts.

Still not a good colour match but at least he had taken his shirt of for Yaya to drool over, and wow all the boys had rip toned abs. I turned and saw his! Oh Kukai's they glistened in the sun, his a strong six pack no a eight pack...

'I am gonna go get a board!' Cheered Amu before racing away in the direction which I am guessing is where to beach cafe is, we sweat dropped as we saw her trip face first a while ahead but quickly recovered speeding away.

'I'm getting Kukai and I's' mumbled Ikuto following after the excitable pinkette, Nagihiko shrugged and headed the other way we had nothing else to do so I followed after him and the others. But something stopped me, I turned with a flick of my blonde pigtails and found Kukai his head sharp down gripping tightly to my hand.

'Y-you look really good' he stuttered, I blushed brightly and opened my mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out. Did he really think that, my first compliment! How sweet!

The silence grew longer so I had to say something even if it went against my massive ego screaming for me to pull my hand away stubbornly and scold him.

'Y-y-you too!' I managed and he looked up at me giving me a soft smile, I smiled back although my face darkening every second longer that he looked at me. My mind clicked at I said 'W-we should get going' pointing to the others who were now far ahead. Painfully the moment ended and we let go hands and followed after the others, he didn't look at me again after that.

We continued for a while in silence until we came to a quiet hill with a few reeds growing through the hot yellow sand, we sat down with the others and watched as Amu had caught up to us and was panting like a dog with a green longboard in hand. Ikuto followed closely behind not breaking a sweat with a blue longboard and a yellow surfboard.

'Hiya Amu-chi!' Called Yaya now standing on a furious Rima's back, this was going to get dangerous. I put my hands over my eyes and turned away waiting for the argui to start.

'YAYA BAKA GET THE HELL OFFF MEEEEEEE!' Screamed Rima jumping up and standing up, her feet firmly on he ground getting ready to beat her to a pulp.

'Rima-cha-' said Nagihiko placing a hand around her shoulder and hugging her, that worked a charm and she not only blushed like crazy to my satisfaction but started to become faint.

'Don't...call...me...th..at' she managed before fainting in his arms, so Kawaii! They are such a cute couple, maybe I should make a ship name for the pair. Nagima? No that's terrible, Rimahiko? Perfect! My thoughts were interrupted by a splash and we all turned to the water.

((A/N: I have never done surfing so I do not know what the hell I am talking about here, so correct me if I am wrong or just plain stupid.

Amu dove into the water and after arriving a long while out she headed towards a large oncoming wave, she swerved the board around and paddled toward us before skilfully jumping onto the board just in time to make the wave.

I don't know what she was doing but god it was awesome, the board and her rose to the tip the wave with the white wash she then rode along the top of the wave.

Then Amu moved forward on the board and did a large flipping thing catching loads of air, she swift fully landed and did a cool move on the wave. After a few more tricks the wave rolled in and she made her way to the sand.

'Not bad Amu' snickered Ikuto leaning against his board, she gave him an evil glare then strutted away like it never happened finding a spot next to me.

'Awesome Amu-chan' I said smiling awkwardly, the silence was long and very awkward we sat still waiting for someone to volunteer to stop the silence. Yaya gladly took that position screaming.

'YAYA WANTS CANDY!' She screeched grabbing Kairi's arm and almost ripping it out of its sockets as she speed away, but Kairi grabbed Amu's wrist who grabbed mine and I grabbed Kukai's hand, shut up it was a natural instinct. Then he grabbed Nagihiko's leg which he then grabbed the unconscious devil which Yumi grabbed her hand and Ikuto was holding onto his board which was wrapped around Yumi's leg.

This resulted with a line of screaming teenagers and one taking the lead laughing like a phycopath who just broke out of prison, we got a lot of weird looks especially since Ikuto was on the end gripping onto his board for dear life. After a few minutes we arrived at the cafe with sore bodies and sand covered legs.

'Yaya I am going to kill yo-' I started weakly, I used my hands to support myself and get into a comfortable position

'YAYA WANTS CANDY!' She screamed again and raced into the before peaceful cafe leaving a trail of sore beach-goers, I may as well get something now that I am here. I went to get myself up but saw Kukai holding his hand out blushing he still faced away, I smiled blushing as well and took his hand. That's so sweet he did that, my heart is going a million miles an hour.

'Let's to get something' he suggested and lead me into the cafe with a gentle tug, nervously and now desperate I turned to Amu and she sent me a sly wink and waved me away. We walked awkwardly until we got to the counter he let go of my hand and hid it behind his back, I turned to him but he looked the other way towards the pastries... I thought so.

The lady behind the counter coughed awkwardly and I sighed and brushed my sad thoughts away.

'I will have a...' I started, I hadn't even decided! I scanned the shelves filled with various pastries and colourful cakes, but the kakigori caught my eye. 'A vanilla kakigori and ichigomirukuseki' I asked pressing my finger against the glass towards the slices. She nodded smiling and turned to Kukai who was still staring at the various cakes his concentration still unfazed.

Disappointed and angry I hit him on the arm and he shot up confused and his checks, wait what were bright red. I felt bad for him and I held my hand in my other hand. He turned to the lady and grinned but it didn't have the usual goofy nature behind it, and he still wasn't looking at me. What is with him today?

'Can I have a kakigori?' He asked politely, he then returned to staring at the pastries for a few seconds then walked away without me. I want to say something, what did I do wrong? Back at the table the others sat chatting excitably, they stopped suddenly and turned to me I panicked and pointed to my nose they shock their heads and pointed behind me. Thank god they weren't pointing at me, I followed their points and turned to find Yaya.

'Utau-cha-n-can-y-ou-he' Yaya panted under the weight of the pile of sweets she carried 'lp-me!'. She managed before collapsing under all the stuff she had bought.

'Yaya! Baka, here I will help you' I said soothingly bending down and starting with those pocky boxes, she had bought at least fifty. As I being down I heard the scrap of a chair and turned around, Kukai was tearing out of the cafe! What did I do! I had been nothing but nice to him today, why was he running away!

'W-what did I do?' I managed then immediately covered my mouth, why did I say that out loud! The others turned to me, I looked over each of their faces Amu was giving me a sky smile, Rima a cheeky giggle, Nagihiko he was...blushing? Ikuto was chuckling and Kairi was helping Yaya who was still stuck under the pile of various treats and looked confused.

'Utau...' Rima started exchanging looks with Amu, what did I do! She giggled once again and nudged Amu who took a deep breath and said

'Kukai likes you'

XXXX

Me: Sorry for the extremely long wait but I hope you enjoyed it, I also cut this chapter short just so I could get it done for you guys!

Yaya: YAYA WANTS MORE CANDY!

Me: Please Yaya my budget is really low recently and my accountant says that I need to stop buying you treats, and that means no!

Kairi (accountant): You may restrain from buying too much but you can give Yaya one assorted candy per day.

Yaya: THAT'S NOT FAIR KAIRI-KUUUUNNNN!

Kairi (in love accountant): B-b-but...wel-

Yaya: YAYA WANTS CANDDDDYYYYY!

Me: Yaya, NO!

Ikuto and Amu: Amateur does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters, the plot and Yumi are all hers :)

Yaya: CANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDYYYYYY!

Su: *sweatdrops* Please Review~desu!

TRANSLATION!

Ichigomirukuseki = Strawberry Milkshake

Kakigori = Type of flavoured Ice cream

Baka = Idiot or Stupid

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Preview *:.｡. o .｡.:*

Chapter 11: Hot Springs with even hotter girls

The day ends and our favourite Shugo Chara characters are restless, a small idea to go to the hotel hot springs wouldn't hurt, would it? Amu and Rima make a simple mistake, Ikuto takes his chance and things get a little to hot for the girls.


End file.
